


dan yang tersisa dariku hanyalah (jejak samarmu dan) sayap yang patah

by kopi_luwak



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU - Fantasy, Drama, F/F, F/M, M/M, Romance?, ada angst beware, ada konstruksi ulang soalnya, btw jangan dibaca dulu, buang aja saya gapapa, maksudnya fantasy gagal, saya malu lel, tq
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopi_luwak/pseuds/kopi_luwak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aku ingin menangkap dirimu (yang tak tergapai) di pelukanku, dan biarkan waktu berhenti untuk kita. / various</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> lel saya kembali ;;  
> ini fanfik buat ngusir webe dan ga ada salahnyalah dicoba _(:'3  
> uhuk, sekalian buat nanowrimo '14 sih haha
> 
> standard disclaimer applied

“Langitnya merah.”

Hinata Shouyou berjalan mundur sembari memandangi langit sore yang tampak begitu merah, seperti darah—yang tercampur dengan susu, suatu imaji yang terbayang terlalu mengerikan, dengan awan tebal yang lumayan berpengaruh dalam pewarnaan sebab matahari yang tertutup juga kepakan sayap gagak yang menyisakan beberapa helai bulu hitam yang tertangkap dengan sembilan koma delapan meter per detik percepatan gravitasi, dan sesaat, itu tampak seperti warna karat.

Yang berjalan di sebelahnya—dengan rambut abu dan tahi lalat di dekat matanya menggandeng tangannya, mempercepat langkahnya, mengabaikan Shouyou yang terus tergeret dengan nelangsa, seolah akan ada yang membahayakan jika mereka tak segera pulang—mereka baru saja berjalan menuju rumah, dari sekolah, ngomong-ngomong.

Shouyou mengaduh, “Sugawara-san, sakit!” tetapi geretan itu tidak mengacuhkan kesakitannya, harus menuju ke depan, segera, agar tidak ada yang terkena masalah lebih banyak—ini bukan waktu yang pas bagi seorang manusia untuk sembarangan pergi.

“Hinata, kita harus pulang,” bisiknya, dan matanya menajam, menatap awas pada sekeliling, warna langit ini sama sekali tidak biasa dan pasti ada hal yang terjadi di dunia luar sana. “Sekarang juga, dan jangan membantah,” lanjutnya, seolah warna nada tegas bercampur was-was itu tidak cukup menghentikan Shouyou dari celotehannya.

Lelaki itu—Sugawara Koushi—menggumam, “Ya ampun, Daichi, apa yang kaulakukan—?”

 

 

Kageyama Tobio menghentakkan kakinya, keras, pertanda bahwa ia sedang kesal sekali sekarang, dan bentuk wajah dingin ditambah mata yang berkilat tajam itu menjadi beribu kali lebih mengerikan, tidak ada yang akan menduganya bahwa dia adalah seorang malaikat jika kaulihat dia pertamakali.

“Apa yang _mereka_ pikirkan, sih?” gerutunya, dan Hitoka yang berlari-lari untuk menyamai langkah panjangnya berusaha menahan degup jantungnya yang nyaris meloncat, banyak dari sesama malaikat yang menggumam jika Hitoka adalah representasi sesungguhnya dari seorang malaikat, benar-benar tahan banting, ramah, dan ceria.

Hitoka mengecilkan suaranya, adalah seperti makan buah simalakama jika kau berbicara pada seorang _Kageyama Tobio_ yang sedang emosi, “Te-tenanglah, Kageyama-kun, lagipula masa perjanjian kita dengan mereka sudah habis, dan, sudah saatnya kita melakukan perang dengan mereka—untuk umat manusia, bukan?” dan bagi malaikat lain, pada umumnya (kecuali yang lebih senior), memanggil Kageyama dengan _suffix_ yang akrab semacam – _kun_ itu adalah suatu hal yang luar biasa dan Hitoka bisa menggunakannya dengan bebas, hingga mereka tak yakin apakah Hitoka ini semacam malaikat masokis atau bagaimana.

“Aku tahu,” desis Tobio, “Mereka hanya nggak paham bagaimana cara memilih tempat. Aku akan menghancurkan mereka menjadi kepingan debu,” dan tolong jangan anggap Tobio hanya sekedar menggertak, karena dia dapat membunuh sepuluh setan yang dapat dianggap sangat kuat sendirian di saat keinginan dan kemarahannya menjadi satu.

Keringat mulai muncul di tulang tapis Hitoka, “Mereka memang kebalikan dari kita, ‘kan?”

Tobio berhenti, dan jubah putihnya berkibar saat angin menerpa mereka, “Aku nggak peduli.”

“Eh?”

“Aku nggak peduli,” ulangnya, “Aku nggak peduli pada umat manusia. Kecuali dia.” Tobio menunjuk ke suatu arah di bawah mereka, dan Hitoka melihat dengan jelas seorang laki-laki muda yang berjalan bersama dengan seorang (yang berwajah) malaikat di saat punggungnya menyembunyikan sepasang sayap hitam, dan Hitoka, bersamaan dengan nafas yang terhela, dia mengeluarkan segala keluh kesahnya yang sedari tadi tertahan,

_Astaga, lagi-lagi masalah._

 

 

Pangeran mereka berkaki kaca.

Yamaguchi Tadashi berlari-lari kecil menuju ruang sang pangeran setan yang (berpegangan pada dinding dengan susah payah, sembari berusaha untuk tidak menopangkan seluruh berat tubuhnya pada kakinya—kakinya bisa hancur nanti) terbuka lebar sembari membawakan satu set makan siang (dan apa perlunya bagi mereka untuk makan, selain keinginan manusia untuk berbuat baik?).

“Yang Mulia!” dengan panik, Tadashi memegangi lengan sang pangeran yang tampak benar-benar frustrasi, berusaha unuk menjadi tempatnya bersandar dan mencoba mengembalikannya ke kursi roda yang dia tinggalkan, “Anda baik-baik saja?” pertanyaannya penuh kekhawatiran, masalahnya, pangerannya termasuk nekat dan sulit untuk diminta melakukan hal yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya.

“Hentikan panggilan ‘Yang Mulia’ itu padaku, Yamaguchi.” Sang pangeran mendesis, rasa frustrasi tampak jelas dari wajahnya yang biasanya tenang, bagi Tadashi, suatu kehormatan baginya untuk melihat sisi lain dari sang pangeran yang dingin dan tidak berperasaan, “Coba lihatlah apakah aku baik-baik saja atau tidak.”

Tadashi nyengir, “Maafkan saya, Yang Mulia.”

“Sudah kubilang lepaskan kata ‘Yang Mulia’ itu.”

“Maafkan saya.”

Sang pangeran—Tsukishima Kei menghela nafas panjang, “Ya sudahlah. Apa kabar yang kaubawa, Yamaguchi?” kembali ke pokok permasalahan, karena Kei tahu tidak ada habisnya jika dia meminta Tadashi untuk memanggilnya seperti biasa, sama seperti mencari lelehan tinta hitam di antara sungai berwarna hitam.

“Sebelumnya, mohon maafkan kelancangan saya,” Tadashi membungkuk dalam, “Saya menemukan bahwa obatnya bernama ‘perasaan’. Lebih kuat dari harapan, lebih pekat dari keputusasaan,” dan Tadashi lebih dari paham bahwa Kei akan bertanya di mana sumber yang ia dapat, maka ia meneruskan, “Ada di literatur perpustakaan. Yang Mulia bukan satu-satunya yang pernah atau sedang mengalaminya.”

“Lalu, di mana aku bisa mendapatkannya?”

Bagi mereka, perasaan adalah sesuatu yang dapat kauambil dengan mudah, dari para manusia yang telah keluar dari benteng bernama harapan yang diberikan dan senantiasa dilindungi oleh malaikat-malaikat penuh cahaya, namun, Kei baru mendengar tentang perasaan ini, dan yang ia inginkan hanyalah kesembuhannya sekarang.

Tadashi berpikir sejenak, “Tetapi perang akan pecah, Yang Mulia.”

“Nggak apa-apa,” Kei memalingkan wajah, “Bawa aku ke sana.”

Kei menjalankan kursi rodanya keluar sendirian meskipun Tadashi telah menawarkannya agar dia saja yang mendorongnya, dan, saat bayangan itu telah hilang, Tadashi memaku dirinya di ruangan luas tersebut.

 _Tetapi ada aku di sini,_ gumamnya (terlalu) pelan, sampai-sampai, lantai dan dinding pun tak mendengarnya.

 

 

Shimizu Kiyoko berbaring di hamparan rerumputan yang terlalu lebar, kelelahan atas berjalan seharian penuh tanpa hasil.

Gurunya menyuruhnya untuk pergi mencari jodohnya dengan sebuah kompas yang dia bilang ajaib karena mereka akan berputar tak tentu jika jodohnya di dekatnya, padahal Kiyoko yakin jika dia berada di sumber magnet maka benda itu akan berputar dengan sendirinya, dan betapa bingungnya ia mendapati dirinya sendiri menuruti nasihat gurunya dengan sukarela.

Ia meletakkan salah satu tangannya di dahinya, menghindari sinar mentari sore yang (sangat aneh dan tak biasa ini) meskipun redup tetaplah menyilaukan ini, dan pemikirannya mulai kembali ke sekuen memori yang telah lewat, tersimpan rapi.

Kemarin, gurunya meminta hal yang sama pada dua juniornya, dengan masing-masing kompas yang berbeda dan betapa anehnya di saat kompas masing-masing saling berputar, dan saat gurunya berkata bahwa mereka adalah jodoh, itu adalah suatu hal yang mengagetkan dan cukup melegakan (—?) karena mereka, yang biasanya mencoba mencari perhatian dirinya itu adalah jodoh untuk satu sama lain dan tidak bisa menahannya, dia tertawa dan ia teringat, oleh sebab itulah dia menuruti nasihat gurunya.

Inginnya, Kiyoko beristirahat barang sejenak untuk kemudian mencari kembali orang yang dapat membuat kompasnya berputar tak tentu, namun seiring dengan ia matanya yang terasa terlalu berat dan delta kesadarannya makin menipis, ia berpikir sekeras yang orang mengantuk bisa, apakah ia membuat sebuah keputusan yang tepat.

 

 

Dan yang menggiring mereka menuju takdir masing masing adalah—


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tiga dunia, satu keputusan, satu pertemuan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> halo /ditimpuk  
> yang saya baca dari situsnya, nanowrimo itu mementingkan jumlah kata, dan saya desperate banget udah tanggal segini _(:'3  
> saya sebenernya sedang wb juga tbh, tapi nekat ikut ini dan semoga kualitas tulisan saya nggak mengecewakan _(:'3  
> disclaimer: beautiful world punya utada hikaru /o/

Jika aku diberikan satu kesempatan untuk meminta,

Aku ingin tidur di sampingmu, di mana pun tempatnya.

* * *

 

1st chapter: twilight mysteries

* * *

Seandainya memang bisa dikatakan bukan sebagai mitos belaka, kota yang Hinata Shouyou tinggali memiliki tujuh keajaiban yang bisa dibilang, benar-benar ajaib. Mungkin ‘tujuh’ hanya sekedar wacana, karena pada kenyataannya, yang dia ketahui benar-benar nyata hanyalah sedikit. Atau hanya satu, tapi ini bahkan ia tidak yakin, bahkan dia lebih suka menganggapnya sebagai kejadian langka yang seratus persen wajib diabadikan.

Misalnya, seperti hari ini.

Orang bilang, jika gradasi langit senja mirip seperti darah pekat yang tercampur dengan susu, untuk sesaat kemudian berubah menjadi merah karat dan matahari yang tertutup awan juga kepak sayap gagak turut mencampuri warna dengan titik-titik gelap, maka itu adalah saatnya orang segera kembali ke rumah masing-masing untuk bersembunyi, karena ada hal yang dapat membahayakan mereka.

Dan itu adalah sebab mengapa jalanan begitu lengang sore ini.

Shouyou tidak paham kenapa orang kota ini begitu percaya dengan mitos yang tidak jelas kebenarannya, namun, mungkin karena sebab itulah kota ini dijuluki sebagai ‘kotanya fiksi’, yang begitu dibanggakan oleh warga lokal, meskipun dia sendiri pada kenyataannya tidak begitu bangga, hei, anggap saja ini adalah sebuah fenomena alam yang begitu menyenangkan, ia tertawa pada dirinya sendiri dan menyedekapkan tangannya di atas batas jembatan yang selalu bisa kaulewati jika kau akan atau pulang dari sekolah yang tidak jauh dari sana, menahan topangan tubuhnya.

Tetapi, seperti tipikal anak remaja labil yang mengira bahwa semuanya selain dirinya adalah salah, dia pun tidak mengerti bahwa sesungguhnya hanya ia yang terlalu naif—hei, jangan salahkan pepatah orang tua dan segala intuisinya, orang tua telah hidup jauh lebih lama darimu, dan kau yang hanya seumur jagung tentu tak dapat menandingi pengalaman mereka.

Satu-satunya orang yang masih tersisa di luar rumah, di tempat ini hanyalah dia, sampai seseorang berwajah malaikat dan berambut abu berlari-lari menuju ke arahnya, mungkin, seperti sisa-sisa orang yang terakhir pulang ke rumah, dia akan menasihatinya dan lebih parah lagi, langsung menyeretnya ke rumah dan menceramahinya selama beberapa lama (yang mana, minimal dua _jam_ ditambah satu jam refleksi diri), dia bergidik membayangkannya.

“Hinata,” panggilnya lembut, setelah beberapa belas detik untuk menenangkan nafasnya yang terengah, “Apa yang kaulakukan disini? Ayo kita pulang,” dengan langkah yang tampak sangat hati-hati, ia meraih tangan Shouyou yang sedikit lebih kecil darinya, begitulah dia—orang yang diminta orangtuanya untuk menjaganya (karena orangtuanya bekerja di luar negeri dengan membawa Natsu, sementara Shouyou bersikeras untuk tinggal di Jepang), Sugawara Koushi, 18 tahun, sering dianggap sebagai seorang ‘mama’ meskipun laki-laki, karena tampang malaikatnya, walaupun semua akan berubah jika kau mengenalnya lebih lanjut.

Dia nyengir, “Eh, Sugawara-san,” cengirannya adalah sebuah tipe cengiran yang akan kaulakukan jika kau tertangkap basah melakukan suatu hal yang tidak baik menurut norma, dan Shouyou tahu dia cukup menyalahi peraturan tak tertulis di kota itu setelah sekian lama ingin mencobanya, ia ingin membuat catatan mental jika _melanggar perintah adalah suatu hal yang menakutkan._

“Langitnya merah,” lanjutnya, mencoba menampilkan ide bahwa dirinya adalah seseorang yang tidak mengetahui peraturan itu dan bersikap seolah dia hanya sedang menikmati sebuah pemandangan langit yang indah dan langka, berjalan mundur, mengikuti geretan lembut Koushi yang setengah memaksa.

Tetapi dua detik setelah dia mengatakannya, geretan itu bertransformasi menjadi sesuatu yang kasar, absolut, dan mendesak untuk dipatuhi sementara langkah mundur Shouyou telah berganti menjadi sebuah langkah normal, dan dia mengaduh, “Sugawara-san, sakit!” tanda seru itu bukan untuk membentak, hanya untuk menandakan kesakitan.

Dan Koushi, sejenak kemudian, melonggarkan genggaman tangannya dan berkata, “Hinata, kita harus pulang,” suaranya, dan itu tidak keras, namun terasa begitu urgen, seolah mewajibkannya untuk mematuhinya, dan meskipun suara itu tidak keras, toh jalanan lengang membuat suara itu terdengar cukup jelas. ”Sekarang juga, dan jangan membantah.”

Nah, jika suara sang lelaki menajam, maka sebaiknya Shouyou tidak membantah jika masih ingin hidup dengan bahagia.

Mungkin Koushi menggumamkan sesuatu, karena dia menggerakkan bibirnya sementara tidak ada suara yang keluar. Shouyou tidak berminat untuk menanyainya lebih jauh, karena, sekian lama tinggal bersama sang pemilik senyuman hangat itu membuatnya paham jika dia tidak menyuarakan sesuatu meskipun bibirnya bergerak, mungkin suaranya terlalu pelan, maka itu adalah sesuatu yang sebaiknya ia tidak ketahui.

“Ah, Sugawara-san,” panggilnya, hati-hati, merasa dirinya sedikit bebas sekarang, karena ia mengikuti langkah kaki lelaki berambut abu itu dengan sangat baik, hei, tidak sulit untuk mengikuti jika tinggimu dengannya masih dalam delta beberapa belas senti, bukan? Selain itu, menuruti perintah Koushi dengan baik membuatnya merasa tidak ada yang bisa membuat Koushi marah besar padanya—jangan tatap dia dengan wajah aneh, oke, Shouyou tahu Koushi adalah malaikat, namun tidak jika dia sedang marah. “Kenapa kita harus pulang cepat-cepat? Aku nggak mengerti,” menegaskannya dengan sebuah argumentasi, “Langitnya indah.”

Ia berkata ‘langit’, dan Koushi makin mempercepat langkahnya yang cukup membuat Shouyou kepayahan—dia tidak bisa melepaskan diri meskipun dia ingin, di balik tampang rapuh Sugawara Koushi, tersimpan tenaga seorang Hercules, sebuah fakta yang tidak kautahu hingga Shouyou menceritakannya, bukan?—seolah, Koushi ingin mereka mencapai rumah sebelum matahari sempurna tenggelam, “Kita harus pulang sebelum matahari tenggelam,” dan jawaban itu tidak memuaskannya, sama sekali.

“Ya, tapi kenapa?” Warna merah menyelimuti mereka, merah, merah, segalanya merah sampai-sampai ia pikir bumi benar-benar menjadi merah akibat serangan para malaikat beberapa belas tahun lalu seperti sebuah fiksi—anime, kesukaan Shouyou, dan ia merasa konyol sekali saat memikirkannya, tapi sungguh, tak ada skenario yang lebih cocok ketimbang itu, toko-toko tutup, dan minimarket memasang plang ‘tutup’ di saat mereka pada kenyataannya masih buka, namun, jika kau tidak dapat pulang karena jarak, bersembunyilah di tempat mana pun kau berada, dan jangan keluar sampai keesokan harinya adalah salah satu peraturan sebagai akibat mitos tujuh keajaiban yang, anehnya, benar-benar dipercaya.

Sugawara Koushi menghela nafas panjang di antara langkah-langkah lebarnya, Shouyou nyaris ingin tahu bagaimana caranya melakukannya, maksudnya, bagaimana bisa kau menghela nafas begitu panjang di saat kau membutuhkan pasokan oksigen yang banyak untuk berjalan, lebih-lebih dengan _sangat_ cepat? Tetapi Shouyou menunda pertanyaannya untuk nanti, karena tidak tepatnya waktu dan Koushi yang baru akan membuka mulut, “Kamu sebaiknya jangan tahu, Hinata.”

Hinata Shouyou mengerucutkan bibirnya, apa enaknya tidak mengetahui suatu hal yang menjadi sebab tidak diperbolehkannya dirimu untuk melihat langit yang sebegitu indahnya ini, dan ia berupaya mengejarnya, karena bagaimanapun, orang akan lelah dan menyerah jika dikejar dengan sedemikian rupa, “Tapi, Sugawara-san, langit merah ini benar-benar indah, dan kenapa kita tidak boleh menikmati sesuatu yang indah dan langka seperti hari ini?”

“Aku tahu kamu terobsesi dengan anime itu, selain dengan voli, namun yang ini benar-benar berbeda,” Koushi tidak berhenti, namun jalannya menjadi sedikit tidak lurus karena ia menutup matanya, memijat keningnya, tolong ingatkan Shouyou untuk mendaftarkannya sebagai orang terajaib sedunia ke buku rekor dunia. “Ini berbahaya, dan kamu harus percaya padaku.”

Rumah yang mereka tinggali sudah dekat dan waktu terus berjalan, Shouyou ingin waktu tambahan untuk mengulur-ulur sampainya mereka ke tempat mereka pulang, sedikit melawan perintah Koushi, namun dia tidak akan menurut selain dia mengetahui kebenarannya, masa pubertas, entah mengapa, membuatnya menjadi seseorang yang sedikit lain dibanding dengan dirinya yang dulu.

Namun Shouyou masih tetap kalah dalam hal apapun, salahkan umurnya yang berkali lipat lebih muda dan kekuatannya yang tidak seberapa, Koushi menghela nafas lega saat mereka telah memasuki rumah yang, _Puji Tuhan, aku bahagia sekali telah berada di sini dan aku tidak akan bilang betapa aku membenci rumah ini mulai saat ini dan selamanya_ ini, “Jadi, apa kamu percaya dengan adanya malaikat atau setan? Atau dua-duanya?”

Shouyou tahu kapan saat di mana Koushi senang, sedih, ataupun marah, hanya saja, Shouyou belum pernah tahu tentang Koushi yang menyudutkannya ke tembok dan belum pernah Shouyou lihat mata sang lelaki yang tampak begitu tajam, tidak terisi dengan kemarahan, namun dengan kecemasan yang memuncak, “Aku tahu kamu nggak mempercayai mereka selain di dalam komik atau anime atau fiksi, jadi, biar kuperjelas, kamu nggak perlu tahu ini, karena meskipun kamu ini mulai meragukan kata orang-orang tua, ini adalah kejadian satu per lima ratus tahun dan orang-orang tua jauh lebih paham daripada kamu yang bau kencur, oke.”

Hinata Shouyou terlalu tertegun untuk sekedar berbicara saat Koushi mencium keningnya dengan lembut, nyata-nyatanya, tidak pernah Koushi seperti ini, dan masih ia dengar suara penuh kecemasan tetapi dengan determinasi yang kuat, “Perang akan tiba, dan aku akan melindungimu, _dari segalanya._ ”

 

 

Sejak ia lahir, keluarganya telah diciptakan untuk mengabdi pada keluarga sang penguasa, pendiri dinasti yang begitu perkasa, dan sejak ia bisa memahami dunia lebih baik, yang dilihatnya untuk pertama kali (selain keluarganya, tentunya,) adalah seorang bocah seusianya yang katanya, seorang pangeran, dan hidupnya hanya untuk mengabdi padanya, ia merasa bahwa, ia mungkin akan dapat berteman dengannya. Mungkin juga tidak.

Ia dengar, pangeran kecil itu bicaranya tajam sekali sampai menyakiti hati, meskipun begitu, menjadi pelayan seorang pangeran merupakan sebuah kehormatan dan kebanggaan bagi keluarga rakyat biasa semacam keluarganya—keluarga Yamaguchi—untuk melayani keluarga kerajaan, anggap saja sebagai sebuah lambang ‘kepercayaan’ bagi keluarga yang dimaksud, dan, dia, Yamaguchi Tadashi, pada awalnya merasa bahwa ini adalah tugasnya sebagai penerus kepercayaan yang diberikan oleh sang kepala keluarga, raja termuda sepanjang sejarah dunia mereka.

Tetapi, mereka bukanlah manusia, dan mereka hanyalah makhluk yang ditakdirkan untuk tidak berbuat baik—maka, sedikit demi sedikit, Tadashi pun mengetahui dan memahami alasan mengapa mereka dapat dipercaya untuk menjadi sang penjaga, sang baris depan untuk sang anggota keluarga dengan kasta tertinggi, mati sebagai martir dan tercatat sebagai pahlawan untuk neraka yang terus mengobarkan apinya.

Pandangannya terhadap sang pangeran bermulut super tajam itu telah sejak lama berubah, suatu kejadian tertentu membuatnya menatap sang pangeran kunang-kunang, begitu banyak orang menyebutnya, sebagai seorang malaikat di antara para setan.

Mereka tidak diciptakan untuk menjadi baik hati dan penuh dengan kebaikan, namun, pangeran itu berbeda. Di samping kesadisannya dalam berbicara, sesungguhnya dialah yang paling sering melanggar peraturan paling mutlak yang harus dipatuhi para setan, yang ia baca di buku super tebal yang ia temukan di perpustakaan pribadi keluarga kerajaan (—dan sebagai tanda kepercayaan penuh, keluarga mereka pun dibebaskan untuk keluar masuk istana dengan mudah), berbunyi: “#1: dilarang berbuat baik.”

Itu adalah peraturan paling dasar, dan “untuk bertahan hidup,” ibunya berkata dengan nada datar. Tetapi perwujudan nyata dari kebaikan itu sendiri pun tidak pernah memiliki tanda-tanda untuk mati, dan Tadashi mulai meragukannya.

Atau, perasaannya yang menghalanginya untuk berpikir tentangnya selain bahwa ia, adalah malaikat yang ditempatkan di tempat yang salah?

Malaikat. Tadashi memukul kepalanya.

Mereka adalah makhluk yang suci, muncul sebagai seorang perempuan muda dengan gaun polos putih dan selendang putih yang meliputi mereka, dengan sayap yang juga berwarna putih terangkat lebar jika manusia menggambarkan mereka, meskipun pada kenyataannya mereka tidak hanya perempuan, ia menggeleng, mereka adalah musuh abadi para setan.

Sejak zaman dahulu, ada satu kontrak yang memisahkan mereka, membuat mereka hidup dalam dunia yang terbagi dua: utara dan barat, serta timur dan selatan, berjanji untuk tidak menyentuh siapapun dari ras yang berbeda agar dapat terhindar peperangan massal. Namanya, Kontrak Babilon. Setahunya, sih, kontrak itu ditandatangani sang raja setan dan pemimpin tertinggi malaikat, lima ratus tahun lalu.

Mereka abadi, lagipula.

Ibunya bilang, lima ratus tahun lalu—tepat sebelum kontrak itu ditandatangani, terjadi perang hebat antara dua bangsa, dan ayahnya terenggut dengan paksa dari ibunya yang sedang hamil tepat pada saat bulan kedelapan, dan Tadashi tahu, seharusnya, dia memiliki dendam yang sangat besar pada kaum malaikat, tapi, entahlah,

Dibesarkan tanpa pengetahuan emosi yang mendalam selain “lindungi sang pangeran” membuat satu-satunya emosi yang dia rasakan hanyalah rasa untuk sang pangeran.

Menghela nafas, lalu membaringkan diri di ranjang miliknya.

Perang akan pecah setelah lima ratus tahun dan dia membiarkan pangeran berharganya datang ke bumi sendirian, dengan kondisi yang tidak bisa dibilang baik, ah, pelayan macam apa dia (meskipun sang pangeran sendiri yang meminta untuk ia tinggalkan), dia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri,

_Perang akan pecah._

 

 

Kuroo Tetsurou berjalan dengan langkah yang lebih panjang dari yang biasanya ia lakukan.

Ia hendak pulang, oke, dering telepon genggamnya terdengar memekakkan telinga di kesenyapan seperti ini, dia tahu legenda itu dan dia adalah tipe yang memilih untuk menurut dengan orang tua, bukan karena dia adalah semacam anak papa, namun dia tahu ada kalanya nasihat orang tua itu tidak bisa dibantah, dan ia tahu ia harus pulang jadi dia harap orangtuanya yang sedang di luar kota berhenti untuk menanyainya apakah dia sudah di luar rumah atau belum (dan ia ingin tahu apakah fenomena ini terjadi di semua tempat), oke.

Dan dia sama sekali tidak paham mengapa cuaca di tempat lain di satu kota itu dapat berbeda drastis. Maksudnya, coba lihat di ujung jembatan sana dan daerah sekitarnya, itu hanya berawan dan merah, sementara di tempat dirinya berdiri, gerimis mulai jatuh, bahkan dia tidak menemukan awan kumulonimbus di sekitar langit dan, ya, ia melindungi dirinya sendiri dengan seplastik jajanan yang ia barusan ia beli, _payah_ , ia menggerutu dan berharap agar ia bisa segera sampai di rumah, hei, dia masih ingin selamat dan mendapat malapetaka adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkannya.

Setelah pulang nanti, ia akan menyesali dirinya sendiri mengapa berangkat terlalu sore dan mengapa ia percaya sekali terhadap sebuah pepatah orang-orang tua lokal yang bahkan tidak dapat diketahui kebenarannya.

Dan bicara soal gerimis—Tetsurou melangkah tanpa memperhatikan depan, dia melangkah dengan menatap titik-titik basah yang disebabkan gerimis dan sama sekali tidak khawatir akan menabrak sesuatu, karena dia adalah penguasa jalan sore ini. Heh, ia menyeringai, lain kali yang seperti ini juga boleh, jalanan selalu macet di sore hari dan merupakan suatu keajaiban dia bisa berjalan dengan leluasa—dia belum pernah melihat yang seperti sepanjang dia hidup, dan, mungkin orang tua pun ada benarnya.

 _Ya iyalah_ , sebagian pikirannya menampar dirinya.

Kembali lagi, ia menatap ke depan dan menemukan jalan yang terlalu familiar baginya. Ah, jalan lurus ke depan, ada gang buntu yang disalahgunakan sebagai tempat pembuangan akhir, kemudian belok ke kiri dan rumahnya ada di sana, berdiri kokoh dan melindunginya selama bertahun-tahun dia hidup.

Dia tidak habis pikir, mengapa tidak ada satu pun tukang sampah yang berniat mengambil sampah-sampah menjijikkan yang menumpuk dan tumpukan itu semakin tinggi akhir-akhir ini, apakah tukang sampah hanya mengambil sampah di sudut yang tak akan luput dari pantauan pemerintah, dan, hei, daerah ini seharusnya adalah daerah yang _sangat_ ramai dan seharusnya pemerintah _memantaunya_ lebih banyak, apa yang mereka lakukan?

Ngomong-ngomong, Tetsurou ingin tahu apa yang membuatnya menoleh ke arah gang sampah yang seharusnya berisi tumpukan sampah berbau busuk dan apakah ini takdir yang sedang mempermainkannya dan mencoba membutikan bahwa kata orang zaman dahulu _tidak_ pernah salah, karena dia melihat seseorang yang terduduk, kepalanya menunduk dan kedua sayap hitamnya—yang benar-benar hitam, terlihat seperti disusun dari tumpukan bulu gagak yang anehnya nampak elegan—mencoba menutupi dirinya dari hujan, dan masih kurang aneh lagi,

Kedua kakinya, sebatas sepertiga bagian betis, terbuat dari es—atau kaca, karena jika itu es, pasti sedari tadi sudah mencair dan yang tersisa dari orang aneh itu adalah kaki sebatas dua per tiga betis.

Ia mengerenyit heran,

_Yang benar saja._

 

 

Pada akhirnya, Tetsurou meninggalkan jajanannya hanya untuk mengangkat orang itu—yang secara mengagetkan, ringan sekali—dan meskipun jajanannya masih akan selamat sampai esok pagi, tentu saja, Tetsurou boleh, ‘kan, merasa bahwa dia sudah sesuci seorang pemuka agama? Oke, dia berlebihan, tetapi, seorang _dirinya_ , meninggalkan _kepentingan_ nya hanya untuk menolong seseorang yang tidak jelas identitasnya, pasti malaikat telah merasukinya dan dia akan terbangun dengan menjerit karena ada orang tidak dikenal ada di kamarnya.

Tapi mana mungkin, dia memutar bola matanya dengan sedikit perasaan kesal pada dirinya sendiri, bahkan dia terlihat seperti dia sedang menculik seorang malaikat yang jatuh ke bumi sekarang, meskipun, memangnya ada malaikat bersayap hitam? Yang mana pun sama saja, deh.

Ia ingin tahu bagaimana cara orang ini berjalan saat kakinya menjadi kaca, namun, mengapa butuh kaki di saat punya sayap? Jika punya sayap untuk terbang, pastinya kakinya ada untuk sarana estetika dirinya saja. Pasti. Tetapi dia menggeleng lagi, sayap ‘kan tidak muat jika untuk pergi ke tempat yang kecil dan sempit, yang mana mengingatkannya tentang, apakah sayap yang menempel di punggung itu dapat masuk ke rumah susun—istilah halusnya, apartemen—tempatnya tinggal.

Sebenarnya, dia bersiap untuk berjalan jongkok agar kedua sayap hitam orang ini tidak terluka dan masuk dengan sempurna—untunglah dia memiliki apartemen dengan langit-langit tinggi (berhubung dia juga tidak bisa dibilang memiliki tinggi rata-rata) jadi dia bisa berjalan tanpa khawatir kedua sayap itu akan terbentur apa pun (kecuali lampu), dan ia rasa, sekali lagi, dia harus mempercayai apa yang dinamakan keajaiban.

Pakaian basahnya sedikit mengering akibat gerimis yang tidak mendekati hujan, dan ia yakin ia tidak sedang berjalan jongkok untuk mendapati, _kedua sayap itu melewati bagian dinding dengan sempurna_. Matanya melebar dengan keras, dan otaknya langsung memproses sebuah pertanyaan, dia tidak sedang berurusan dengan sesuatu yang super aneh dan merepotkan, bukan?

Ia mengerutkan dahinya sesaat kemudian.

Cepat, ia memasuki kamarnya dengan terburu-buru untuk sekali lagi mendapati bahwa kedua sayap itu _menembus_ dinding dengan cara yang sama, dan dengan tangan yang agak gemetar, ia menidurkan orang yang sedang tertidur (, atau pingsan?) itu dengan posisi miring, dengan wajahnya yang menghadap dirinya, dan ia bersyukur kamarnya cukup luas untuk menampung kedua sayap itu, dan kali ini, sayap itu tidak menembus apapun. Kerutan di dahinya bertambah banyak, dan ia segera menghampiri tempat di mana sisi sayap itu berada dan menyentuhnya, dia bisa menyentuhnya. Kedua-duanya.

Sayap itu nyata dan ia kembali ke tempatnya bersandar—berhadapan dengan wajah sang pemilik sayap itu dengan sempurna, kali ini terduduk secara lemas, bukan sepenuhnya lemas, sih, namun ia terlalu terkejut dan terlalu keheranan, atau dengan bumbu ketakutan.

Ia sedang berhadapan dengan makhluk yang sudah jelas bukan manusia, dan dia membawanya ke rumah, sementara matahari sudah tenggelam dan Tetsurou tidak akan bisa kembali menendangnya keluar, tidak,  tidak, dia masihlah anak yang patuh pada peraturan dan ia yakin ia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini.

(Tetsurou memandangi orang yang sedang tertidur itu—nafasnya naik-turun secara stabil, namun, dia terlihat gelisah dalam tidurnya—dan ia semula hanya melihatnya sebagai sebuah pelipur lara, mungkin? Tetsurou menilainya dengan sembilan per sepuluh di bagian wajah—terutama wajah tidurnya, wajahnya termasuk _terlalu_ lumayan untuk sekedar orang biasa, dan kulitnya sedikit terlalu pucat, bahkan dibanding dengan umumnya rasnya (atau dia saja yang berkulit sedikit gelap), dan yang membuatnya iri, orang ini, mungkin sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.)

Sesuatu di lambungnya membuat sebuah konser, menjeritkan suara hati mereka pada Tetsurou untuk segera diisi, dan detik itu juga Tetsurou ingat tujuannya untuk pergi membeli makanan barusan dan setengah nyawanya malam ini dia tinggalkan dengan sukarela.

Makanan di rumah ini sudah habis, dan perutnya berkonser lagi, Tetsurou mengutuk dirinya sendiri,

 

 

Gedung Pusat Pimpinan Para Malaikat itu terletak di pusat wilayah mereka, sebenarnya, mereka bebas saja, bisa tinggal di mana pun yang mereka inginkan, jadi, kau boleh jadi mengira seorang malaikat yang tertidur di pinggir jalan hanya dengan alas tikar yang lusuh itu adalah sejenis malaikat yang menyedihkan—atau dia adalah seorang ‘Pelanggar’, yang mana mereka pernah melanggar perintah Yang Tertinggi dengan daftar pelanggaran ringan yang banyak, atau satu pelanggaran berat—walaupun pada kenyataannya, dia adalah seorang malaikat maut yang siap mencabut nyawamu kapan saja.

Makanya, jarang kau akan temukan gedung-gedung mewah tempat mereka tinggal, dan satu-satunya gedung yang secara formal tampak benar-benar indah, putih dan bersih tanpa noda di sana hanyalah Gedung Pusat Pimpinan Para Malaikat yang secara ketat, hanya beberapa pihak tertentu yang dapat memasuki dan keluar darinya secara mudah—gedung itu cukup sulit untuk diakses para malaikat yang tidak memiliki otoritas.

Singkat saja, yang memiliki otoritas untuk memasukinya adalah mereka yang menjadi saksi penandatanganan Kontrak Babilon dan malaikat yang bergabung dalam garis pertahanan mereka, bahkan di zaman damai seperti ini, mereka tetap bersiapsiaga, karena para setan bukan orang yang diberkahi dengan sifat yang baik dan kini, malaikat pun tidak terlalu bodoh untuk dapat ditipu dengan mudah.

Meskipun begitu, yang disebut Gedung Pusat hanyalah aula tempat mereka melakukan rapat, berada di tengah gedung, dan sisanya sebagai tempat tinggal para malaikat yang memiliki otoritas, berupa satu pintu yang berisi ruang peristirahatan dan satu kamar mandi (jika mereka membutuhkannya, dan sejak kapan malaikat perlu buang air?) untuk masing-masing.

Yachi Hitoka mengetuk pintu kamar ke-109 secara hati-hati, karena pemilik kamar ini adalah seseorang yang (katanya) lebih pantas jadi setan ketimbang malaikat, dilihat dari sikap dan wajahnya, dan rambut gelapnya yang tidak umum di kalangan para malaikat, namun Hitoka selalu membantahnya dengan keras, karena dia tahu di balik keteguhan itu, ada sebagian hati anak kecil yang tersisa, memanggil dengan suara yang tidak keras namun jelas, “Kageyama-kun? Kau ada di dalam?”

Jika dia yang memanggil, biasanya, sang malaikat—Kageyama Tobio—akan segera membuka pintunya, baik dalam kondisi yang biasa ataupun dengan seratus persen acak-acakan, dan ngomong-ngomong, Hitoka punya beberapa julukan yang dia sendiri tidak menyetujui atau menyangkalnya, seperti: “Potret Sempurna Seorang Malaikat”; atau “2M—Malaikat Masokis”; atau “Penjinak Sang Serigala Dalam Bulu Domba”, dan lain-lain, dan biasanya, Hitoka hanya akan tertawa saat mendengarnya, tetapi sekarang, tidak ada tanda bahwa Tobio akan membuka pintunya.

“Kageyama-kun … ?” sorot mata Hitoka berubah menjadi sebuah kebingungan, dan dengan hati-hati, dia membuka pintu kamarnya, dia tidak tahu mengapa Kageyama Tobio tidak membuka pintu untuknya, dan dia datang untuk memastikannya, sekaligus menepis skenario terburuk (baca: pemikiran negatif) dari otaknya sembari ia membuka pintu, “Kageyama-kun, rapat akan dimulai setengah jam lagi, dan kita diminta untuk datang sekarang, apa yang sedang kau—“

Kalimatnya berhenti saat sebuah pemandangan memasuki netranya, kamar itu masih dipenuhi dengan nuansa suram yang sama dan tumpukan bola voli yang aus di satu sudut (Hitoka pernah menanyainya soal ini, dan Tobio bilang bahwa dia pernah ke dunia manusia sebelumnya, secara tidak sengaja melihat sebuah pertandingan voli dan dia langsung _jatuh cinta_ pada pandangan pertama), sementara yang lain sedikit acak-acakan, dan bukan, bukan itu yang ia khawatirkan, karena melihat keadaan seseorang yang ia cari sekarang, kepanikan memasuki otaknya, dan kemudian

Yachi Hitoka membelalak lebar, dan selanjutnya, teriakannya tak dapat ditahan lagi.

 

 

Pelukan Sugawara Koushi selalu hangat.

Itu adalah fakta yang Shouyou sudah temukan sejak bertahun-tahun lalu, dari sejak beberapa hari setelah pertemuannya dengan sang pemilik senyuman lembut, dan itulah yang membuatnya selalu suka berada di sebelah Koushi dan suka sekali berada di pelukannya, bagai memiliki seorang kakak (perempuan, tapi tolong jangan bilang pada Koushi jika dia mengatakannya begitu), dia ingat bahwa rasa pelukan Koushi tidak pernah berubah.

Ia ingat, saat itu hujan deras sekali, dan dia yang merindukan kedua orangtuanya juga Natsu meringkuk di kasurnya, memeluk kakinya dan menangis tidak terkontrol meskipun ia berusaha tahan dengan kuat, dan Koushi, secara tidak tiba-tiba, karena dia mengetuk pintunya beberapa kali dan dia mengabaikannya, memasuki kamarnya dan menenangkannya, menariknya ke pelukannya.

Sampai sekarang pun masih hangat.

Tetapi itu terasa berbeda. Pelukannya masih hangat dan menyenangkan, namun, ada rasa yang dia tak mengerti dan ia tak dapat definisikan membombardir sistem imunnya, dan degup jantung Koushi begitu terasa, Shouyou tidak pernah merasa sehangat dan se _asing_ ini di pelukannya, dan

Rasa hangat jejak ciuman Koushi di dahinya pun masih terasa dengan jelas.

Tatapan Koushi barusan penuh kecemasan, dan kecemasan itu pasti bukanlah karena bayangan masa depan yang biasa, karena jika kecemasan itu sampai mengandung kepanikan yang tersuarakan, itu pasti bukanlah sesuatu yang baik yang akan diprediksikan oleh Koushi, dan Shouyou ingin tahu apa—apa yang dia belum tahu? Apa hal yang Koushi sembunyikan darinya?

“Sugawara-san, Ada apa? Perang apa? Ini ‘kan bukan zaman perang dunia kedua,” Shouyou mencoba bertanya, dan pada akhirnya suaranya tidak terdengar jelas, seperti berkumur-kumur di pelukan Koushi dan pelukan itu makin erat saja, namun mungkin, Koushi mendengarnya dengan cukup jelas.

Koushi melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum lembut, rasa-rasanya kecemasan dan kepanikannya sudah sama sekali tak bersisa, atau bisa dikatakan, itu terasa seperti bahwa kecemasan dan kepanikannya hanyalah sebuah kamuflase belaka, untuk menakut-nakutinya. “Nggak apa-apa, kok,” tangannya menjalar, mencari lampu yang sedari tadi belum dihidupkan dan tampaklah sudah, mereka benar-benar tidak terlambat untuk pulang ke rumah lebih awal.

Shouyou tahu Sugawara hendak menghindar, dan dia menahannya dengan tangannya, “Jangan bohong, dong, Sugawara-san,” dia mengerucutkan bibirnya, ingin sekali rasanya pergi dan mengadu pada rumput yang bergoyang bahwa dia tidak diberitahu tentang rahasia yang penting dan dia yang dibocorkan suatu rahasia namun tidak diberitahu lebih lanjut.

Sugawara Koushi tersenyum lagi, mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu yang terang—satu-satunya ruangan terang di antara ruangan lainnya yang gelap gulita, “Iya, memang ada apa-apa,” katanya dengan ringan, tapi tangan itu bergetar, mungkin bergetar panik. Cukup. Ini terlalu aneh dan Shouyou selalu ingin tahu, terutama jika _memang_ ada yang disembunyikan darinya, membuat Shouyou ingin tahu adalah sebuah kesalahan besar dan seharusnya Koushi tahu itu, dan Shouyou tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak mengetahui bahwa ada yang salah, benar-benar salah, “Tapi kamu nggak perlu tahu sekarang,” lanjutnya, dan Shouyou makin cemberut dibuatnya.

“Sugawara-saaaaaaaan.” Shouyou menepis jemari Sugawara yang mencoba untuk menuntunnya untuk tidur dan mendalami urusan masing-masing, dan dia masih memasang wajah cemberut dengan mata yang dikaca-kacakan, ceritanya merajuk.

Namun, setelah sekian lama tinggal berdua saja, mereka berdua telah tahu kedua sisi masing-masing dan tidak ada yang luput dari pandangan mereka berdua tentang impresi untuk masing-masing pihak, Koushi paham jika Shouyou hanya menuntut sebuah jawaban yang, seperti makan buah simalakama, ingin dikata, namun waktunya tidak pas, namun itu adalah hal yang sangat penting, namun Shouyou tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dan semua murni salahnya yang sejuta persen tidak hati-hati karena kepanikan menjalarinya begitu saja. Keluar karakter? Pada kenyataannya begitu.

Pada akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk membungkam mulut Hinata Shouyou yang terkadang benar-benar tidak mau diam—tidak di kening, melainkan di bibir, sebuah kecupan ringan yang, dia sendiri tidak paham bagaimana bisa dia memberikannya dengan mudah.

Ia tahu Shouyou pasti akan terkejut, namun, ini adalah satu-satunya cara untuk mendiamkannya, ia melangkah cepat menuju kamarnya, (berupaya untuk) tidak memedulikan ekspresi Shouyou sekarang, namun, sebagian dirinya menunduk setelah mengunci pintunya, membiarkan kedua kakinya melemas dengan parah.

 _Maaf, Hinata,_ dia membuat sebuah pernyataan minta maaf di kepalanya, namun, diam-diam, ia mengukir janji sepihak yang ia yakin dia akan dan harus menepatinya, _Aku bersumpah aku akan melindungimu nanti_.

 

 

“Ka—Kageyama-kun?” Puas setelah menjerit sekuat mungkin, Hitoka melangkahkan kakinya dengan hati-hati, untuk saat ini, bahkan Hitoka tidak paham harus tertawa atau menangis, bukan, ia menutup mulutnya dengan segera, dengan jeritannya, mungkin akan ada yang bertanya ada apa seraya berlari dengan panik, atau merujuk pada satu lagi julukannya—Ratu Panik—mungkin tidak ada yang akan bertanya dan sejujurnya, kondisi yang terakhirlah yang sedang diinginkan  oleh dirinya.

Jika didepiksikan, maka penampakan seorang ‘yang lebih baik dan pantas jadi setan’ itu sekarang adalah seperti: dia berbaring menghadap ke arahnya, badannya lurus seperti penggaris dan di dekapannya ada sebuah bola voli berwarna kuning, kemudian dia berpindah, menghadapnya, kemudian membelakanginya, kemudian menghadapnya kembali dengan cara berguling—Hitoka nyaris tidak paham bagaimana dia bisa berguling dengan mudah sementara ada bola voli di dekapannya, dan saat Tobio berguling lagi dan membelakanginya, dia berkata dengan nada yang datar, namun menyembunyikan hawa membunuh berkali-kali lipat, “Yachi-san, tolong jangan lihat aku sekarang,” dan matanya membelalak, lebih lebar.

Kageyama Tobio yang _itu,_ meminta tolong? Oke, maksudnya bukan karena Kageyama Tobio adalah seseorang yang sombong dan angkuh, sama sekali bukan, hanya saja, Hitoka telah mengenalnya cukup lama untuk mengetahui bahwa kata meminta tolong nyaris tidak ada di kamus sang malaikat bermata tajam, sekali lagi bukan karena dia adalah malaikat yang angkuh, oke, lagipula malaikat adalah makhluk yang penuh dengan sifat baik, itu semata-mata karena dia hanya _tidak tahu_ cara meminta tolong yang baik dan benar, sekian lama, Kageyama Tobio adalah seseorang yang bisa melakukan segalanya sendirian, maka dari itu di saat di mana dia harus meminta tolong, dia hanya tidak paham caranya.

“Kageyama-kun … ? Kamu nggak apa-apa, ‘kan?” Hitoka mendekatinya, dan ujung gaun putihnya terseret-seret di atas keramik, berjongkok dengan hati-hati tepat satu meter di depannya, dan pada saat Tobio menghadapnya kembali, Hitoka kembali tidak paham harus tertawa atau menangis, jadi ia ambil pilihan tengah—meringis, pasalnya, wajah yang ditampilkan oleh Tobio sekarang terlihat begitu membuatnya ingin tertawa. Maksudnya, lihat dia: nomor satu; dia berguling, nomor dua; dia mendekap bola voli, nomor tiga; badannya selurus papan, dan nomor empat; ekspresinya.

Lebih jelas lagi, dia berguling. Mendekap bola voli. Dengan ekspresi datar, super datar, dengan airmata menitik jika kaugambarkan dengan sedikit hiperbolis, jika digambarkan, maka akan seperti ini: (:’|) jika dengan _filter_ hiperbolis, dan (:|) jika dilihat dari _filter_ mata Hitoka. Beberapa saat diam, dan Tobio membalasnya, “Nggak apa-apa, Yachi-san. Jangan khawatirkan aku.”

Yachi Hitoka mendesaknya dengan ragu, “Nggak mungkin, ah, kamu pasti ada apa-apa, dan bagaimana aku nggak khawatir padamu, dengan kamu yang seperti itu dan rapat akan segera dimulai dan kita akan ter—” kalimatnya terhenti begitu saja saat ia mendengar Tobio menggumamkan kalimat-kalimat semacam, _aku bunuh dia nanti_ , atau _aku akan balas dendam nanti saat perang, pasti_ dan melihat cermin yang (hanya dapat dibuka dengan kekuatan Tobio, dan aslinya, bukan untuk itu fungsinya, Tobio terbukti menyalahgunakannya meskipun itu tidak dihitung sebagai pelanggaran) menampilkan sebuah ruangan terang di antara gelap, dan seseorang yang memeluk seseorang yang lain—oh. Yachi Hitoka paham sekarang.

“Kageyama-kun, kamu cemburu, ya?” Hitoka menyengir, seakan untuk menggoda Tobio, namun—ini adalah masalah. Sekedar menyalahgunakan cermin itu bukan pelanggaran, tetapi—

Dan ekspresi perempuan berambut kuning pucat itu berubah serius. “Rapat akan dimulai, Kageyama-kun.”

Tobio berguling lagi, membelakangi Hitoka, “Kamu sudah mengatakannya tiga—tidak, dua kali secara jelas, aku tahu,” katanya, dengan nada datar yang sama, dan aura membunuh yang berkurang, “Aku nggak ingin pergi. Tapi sampaikan pada atasan jika aku mau ikut perang. Aku harus ke bumi.”

“Seperti yang kauminta, Tuanku,” Hitoka berdiri dan menekuk lengan kanannya di depan perutnya, siku-siku, seperti seorang pembantu yang siap melayani titah sang tuan, namun ekspresi periangnya barusan telah menjadi beku, perempuan itu sudah terlalu lama berteman dengannya untuk tidak memahami apa yang diinginkan sang malaikat, seperti ini—Hitoka biasa mengarang alasan untuk Tobio jika dia tidak ingin ikut rapat secara sengaja (dan biasanya jika ia melakukan pose ini, Kageyama Tobio akan melemparnya dengan bola voli dan seharusnya ia menepisnya seraya tertawa lebar, namun, Tobio tidak memalingkan dirinya sedikit pun untuk menatap dirinya, yang berarti sesuatu yang besar telah terjadi di dalam Tobio), dan lamat, bibirnya kembali bergerak, “Kageyama-kun, aku nggak paham alasanmu ingin ke bumi. Kamu adalah salah satu aset terpenting bangsa kita, kautahu itu, ‘kan? Jika kamu ke sana untuk ikut berperang, kamu bisa mati.”

“Kamu kira aku ini lemah?” Tobio menekan suaranya, sementara dia yang membalik dirinya itu tampak seperti orang pingsan bekas dipukul, atau yang lebih ekstrim adalah mati akibat ditusuk tanpa darah, “Kamu tahu ‘kan siapa yang bisa membunuh lima puluh setan sekaligus lima ratus tahun lalu itu siapa?”

Diam-diam Hitoka mengangguk. Tobio memang seseorang yang menakutkan di medan perang. Tapi Hitoka lebih dari mengerti jika ingin ikut berperang bukan satu-satunya alasan sang malaikat untuk pergi ke bumi. “Aku tahu kamu kuat, tetapi ikut perang bukan satu-satunya alasanmu untuk ikut ke bumi, ‘kan?” nada suaranya terdengar begitu khawatir dan ia berbicara dengan tercekat, jelas saja, jika dia tidak menurutinya, Tobio bisa melakukan apa pun, termasuk melakukan pelanggaran, apalagi ini berhubungan dengan seorang _manusia_.

Tobio terdiam, dan Hitoka yakin itu telah sampai tepat menuju sasaran, satu yang tidak pernah berubah dari Tobio sejak lima ratus tahun lalu hanyalah kejelasan perasaan yang terdapat dalam dirinya, dan tidak pernah tertutup dengan sempurna meskipun Tobio mencobanya, Hitoka mengepalkan tangannya, “Kamu akan melanggar peraturan,” suaranya bergetar keras.

“Jangan mengatakannya. Aku tahu.” Punggung yang tertutup jubah putih itu sedikit bersinar oleh cahaya yang masuk meskipun sedikit terhalang olehnya, dan cahaya itu lama-lama terasa panas dan menyesakkan, “Yachi-san, tutup pintunya,” perintah—atau pinta—nya dengan suara yang lebih berelaksasi, dan Hitoka tersadar bahwa percakapan ini terlalu berbahaya jika didengar orang luar, apalagi jika mereka hanya mendengar sebagian—meskipun seluruhnya sudah terasa salah.

Putih menjadi abu-abu dan hitam bertambah pekat saat Hitoka menutup pintunya, “Jangan, Kageyama-kun,” nada suaranya terdengar seperti dia meminta dengan sangat, berharap agar Tobio membatalkan keinginannya meski itu nyaris mustahil, seperti meminta agar waktu dapat dibalik untuk seketika, “Jangan.”

Tobio menolehkan kepalanya—untuk pertama kali sejak bermenit-menit lalu, namun itu untuk mengantarkan tatapan tajam yang nyaris dapat membuat Hitoka mati ketakutan, tetapi untuk hal ini, Hitoka tidak akan mati ketakutan untuk menahan Tobio pergi ke bumi, jika masalahnya adalah seperti ini—dan berkata dengan sebuah desisan, “Kamu nggak paham perasaan asing ini, aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya, dan aku ingin sekali melindunginya dan aku ingin dia mengenalku, bukan hanya melihat dari jauh dan memanfanginya yang tertawa lebar bersama orang lain, sementara aku tidak.”

Hitoka melebarkan matanya, “Tetapi itu hanya diizinkan untuk manusia, Kageyama-kun, kita nggak boleh memiliki perasaan seperti itu …” ia mengecilkan suaranya hingga hanya seperti bisikan belaka, dan kenyataannya memang begitu, dan kali ini, ia bersyukur saat dia memiliki kemampuan yang tinggi untuk menyimpan sebuah rahasia.

“Kamu nggak pernah merasakkannya, bukan, lalu apa hakmu untuk berkata begitu?” Mungkin Tobio menyadari jika suaranya menjadi terlalu keras, dan detik berikutnya, dia berpaling kembali untuk menghindari melihat wajah Hitoka, “Pokoknya, sampaikan saja pada mereka jika aku ingin ke bumi dan ikut berperang.” Gorden itu tertutup, segalanya terasa gelap sesaat untuk Hitoka dan sebersit kesedihan muncul di kepalanya, mengapa dia selalu tidak bisa menghentikan keinginan Tobio yang telah bulat.

“Tetapi kita hanya ditugasi untuk melindungi manusia dan taat pada perintah Yang Tertinggi, Kageyama-kun, bukan untuk mencintai mereka dan meninggalkan tugas kita,” kepanikan dan rasa frustrasi memenuhi kepala Hitoka, sahabatnya ini benar-benar keras kepala, “Ya ampun, demi Tuhan, tolong dengarkan aku, sekali saja, Kageyama-kun!” dan ia mengatakannya sembari merasa benar-benar putus asa dan ingin menangis, sampai ia seperti merasakan bahwa ada airmata yang mengumpul di ujung matanya, bersiap-siap untuk tumpah, mengalir dengan deras.

“Jangan ingatkan aku, aku tahu, aku juga sudah bilang padamu, bukan?” perempuan berambut sebahu itu sedikit berjengit mendengar nada yang tidak naik, namun tetap terdengar berbahaya (dan sama frustrasinya) itu keluar dari bibir sang malaikat yang terus berbaring membelakanginya, dia tidak mengerti, sama sekali. “Apakah keputusan besarku pernah berakhir dengan penyesalan, meskipun sekali?” tanyanya, melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan postulat yang lain—membungkam mulut Hitoka dengan telak.

Keputusan dan keinginan yang diucapkan Kageyama Tobio seringkali berbuah gemilang, bahkan, dia pun belum pernah melihat Kageyama Tobio gagal dalam keputusan-keputusan besar yang dibuatnya, meskipun dia juga tidak jarang kalah dalam memutuskan hal-hal yang kecil, dia juga paham, malaikat yang nampak seperti seorang lelaki muda itu tidak suka pernah suka kalah.

Hitoka menghela nafasnya, berbalik, jika di titik ini, Hitoka tidak akan menang, meskipun ia memaksakan pendapatnya dengan sangat, dan tangannya memegang gagang pintu, berkata sebelum membukanya, “Baiklah, aku kalah. Aku akan menyampaikan pesanmu kepada mereka. Dengan satu syarat, aku akan ikut denganmu ke bumi.” Sinar dari luar terasa begitu menyilaukan setelah beberapa puluh menit berendam di dalam kegelapan, dan Yachi Hitoka, dalam kekalahan telaknya memutuskan untuk bertanya, “Kageyama-kun, apa kamu pernah, dan mengetahui rasanya membunuh seseorang yang kamu sangat cintai?”

Ada pergerakan minimal dari Tobio dan saat itu juga Yachi Hitoka paham jika dia bahkan baru mengalami cinta pertamanya (dan seharusnya, bahkan mereka tidak diperbolehkan untuk jatuh cinta), dia melangkahkan kaki kanannya ke luar dan berkata, “Aku tahu, dan Kageyama-kun, aku bisa hidup sampai sekarang dengan menjadikan itu sebagai sebuah kenangan,” bibirnya bergetar pahit, “Jangan pernah bilang jika aku nggak mengetahui rasanya jatuh cinta. Karena aku tahu, tahu jauh lebih baik darimu.”

Ia keluar dan menutup pintu, Kageyama Tobio masih bermandi kegelapan.


	3. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ................ halo /sembunyi /menangis  
>  maafkan saya baru apdet, rl maso saya pake banget hehe  
> btw entar ada yachi dipanggil pake suffix -kun, itu bukan karena yang saya buta (?) kok, itu emang disengaja ehe ehe ehe /direbus  
> btw, heart attack punya ekso, ya ;3

Lebih dekat dirimu, semakin cepat jantungku berdetak.

Kehilangan nafasku, saat kau semakin mendekat padaku.

Kemudian kaupergi tanpa meninggalkan satu jejak pun, meninggalkanku yang ingin tahu tanpa tahu suatu apa.

Tidak ada oksigen yang tertinggal, hanya keheningan yang membeku, tenang sekali hingga aku tak bisa bernafas.

* * *

 

2nd chapter: forbid, forbade, forbidden

* * *

 

Jika ada hal yang pernah disesalinya seumur hidup, itu adalah ketidakmampuan mengubah mulut petinggi dan sikap peragunya yang kadang benar-benar menjengkelkan.

Yachi Hitoka berjalan dengan langkah yang sedikit dihentakkan tanpa perasaan kesal, dan yang memenuhinya adalah sebuah kepanikan—terbukti dari ia yang menggaruk kepalanya dengan keras meskipun sama sekali tak merasa gatal—dan ekspresi was-wasnya, bukan karena ia panik karena ia akan terlambat, tidak, rapat baru akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi, dan tidak juga karena ia ketakutan bahwa ia akan terlalu gugup di saat mereka menanyakan Kageyama, tidak, bukan begitu, ini adalah soal—meminta para petinggi untuk tidak membawa Kageyama Tobio sebagai salah seorang penghuni garis depan mereka.

Kepanikannya itulah yang pada akhirnya membuatnya untuk berjalan, berjalan lebih cepat, lebih cepat lagi, hingga pada akhirnya dia menemukan dirinya sendiri berlari sekencang mungkin seraya menjinjing rok di gaunnya, ayolah, mengapa dia tidak bisa lebih cepat lagi, pemikirannya mulai menguasai dirinya, dan pada akhirnya, pintu besar itu terbuka lebar dengan sebuah bantingan dan mereka yang berada di dalam tentunya terkejut dengan keadaan Hitoka yang berpegangan pada pintu, nyaris terengah, dan berteriak dengan keras, “Maaf saya terlambat!” dengan ekspresi yang lebih pas dibilang seperti ekspresi anak kecil yang ingin menangis.

“Yachi-san, dari mana saja kamu?” sebuah suara yang terdengar seratus persen santai membuka percakapan, dan Hitoka hanya nyengir meminta maaf sembari berjalan dengan super cepat menuju tempatnya yang masih kosong.

Hitoka bersyukur ia duduk di dekat pendingin, karena itulah dia langsung menggumamkan kelegaan saat angin sejuk menerpanya, “Ah, haha, aku baru saja ke tempat Kageyama-kun, dan dia sedang tidak enak badan, jadi,” Hitoka berdiri, dan membungkuk dengan sudut siku-siku ke atas, ke tempat para pimpinan duduk, tempat itu memang berbentuk seperti meja bundar, namun, bagi para petinggi, tempat di ataslah tempat mereka berada, “Saya memohon izin atas tidak hadirnya Kageyama Tobio-kun,” ujarnya dengan bibir sedikit gemetar.

Salah seorang petinggi—Hitoka tidak pernah tahu seperti apa wajahnya karena dari mata, hingga ke kepalanya tertutup oleh sehelai kain lebar—menukas dengan nada yang datar, “Akhir-akhir ini, aku tidak pernah melihat Kageyama Tobio-kun datang secara rutin, Yachi Hitoka-kun, kamu tidak mengada-ada alasannya, benar begitu?” dan begitu mendengarnya, Hitoka seperti tersambar petir.

“Nggak—maaf, tidak,” nyaris berteriak, Hitoka menjawabnya, dan memperoleh tawa dari rekan-rekannya, sekaligus (nyaris) pelototan dari sang petinggi, “Tidak, saya tidak menemukan apa pentingnya mengada-ada dalam memintakan izin untuk ketidakhadiran Kageyama Tobio-kun,” dia tidak (terlalu) berbohong (, ‘kan?), karena dia yakin rapat akan dibatalkan dengan hadirin yang berguling-guling nantinya, dan ia tahu, jika dipaksa datang, mental Tobio pun tidak akan mengikutinya, karena dia telah menciptakan dunianya sendiri dengan berguling-guling dan bola voli di pelukannya tambah menegaskan ketidaksiapan mentalnya.

Keramaian itu terasa tidak memiliki arti untuk Hitoka yang merasa segalanya sunyi, seperti terdakwa siap mati menunggu putusan hakim yang terhormat, ia lihat sang petinggi memegangi kepalanya, sejenak, “Baiklah, Yachi Hitoka-kun,” ujarnya, dan keramaian itu sedikit demi sedikit menelusup ke telinganya yang mengikuti dirinya—masih dalam pose bungkuk sembilan puluh derajat (sial, betapa leganya dia), “Katakan pada Kageyama Tobio-kun setelah rapat ini selesai, bahwa tidak ada kesempatan laginya jika ia absen sekali lagi.”

Si malaikat berwujud seorang gadis itu membungkuk, berkali-kali, “Saya mengerti. Akan saya sampaikan padanya.” Setelah membungkuk-berdiri-membungkuk untuk kelima kalinya, dia mendudukkan dirinya secara kasar di kursinya, tidak ada berkas, hanyalah sebuah proyektor besar yang belum dihidupkan—karena itu berwarna transparan.

“Kalau begitu, kita mulai rapatnya,” seorang petinggi yang duduk di kursi paling kanan berkata—kita bisa berasumsi bahwa kemungkinan besar dia berwujud seorang wanita karena suaranya yang indah, sementara ia menggigiti bibirnya gelisah, ia ingin rapat ini langsung menuju pokok permasalahan dan dia ingin segera mengusulkan agar Kageyama Tobio ditugaskan sebagai seorang taktisian di dunia ini, mengawasi jalannya pertarungan secara langsung lewat kekuatan yang dimilikinya.

Seseorang yang tampak super santai yang mengawali percakapan dengan Hitoka ketika ia memasuki pintu dengan tergesa itu kembali mengawali jalannya rapat, “Seperti yang kita tahu, Kontrak Babilon ini akan segera habis masa berlakunya, dan mereka telah memulai invasi ke bumi, ke dunia yang harus kita jaga, yang dengan kata lain berarti bahwa mereka menantang kita,” lelaki itu berdeham, mungkin untuk memperlicin tenggorokannya, “Yang mana, satu-satunya pilihan bagi kita adalah _berperang_. Namun kondisi ini adalah simalakama, sebab, pasukan terbaik kita telah musnah lima ratus tahun lalu, dan yang tersisa, bertugas sebagai penjaga di batas, yang kemungkinan besar, telah ikut gugur—paling baik luka ringan di medan, dan saya mengusulkan agar mereka yang tersisa dari lima ratus tahun lalu, yaitu, saya sendiri, Yachi Hitoka-san, dan Kageyama Tobio-kun untuk ikut dalam peperangan sebagai salah satu baris depan, serta yang dari tempat ini, adalah pasukan paling terlatih dan paling terampil yang kita punya.”

Ini dia, Hitoka bergumam, dan memotongnya, atau tidak, karena kemungkinan besar dia telah selesai dengan argumennya, “Saya tidak setuju. Maaf—saya setuju dengan Futakuchi Kenji-kun secara garis besar, namun, seorang taktisian adalah tugas Kageyama Tobio-kun, dan sebagai satu-satunya taktisian jenius dan berpengalaman tinggi di dunia kita, tidak seharusnya Kageyama Tobio-kun ikut dalam medan perang, karena keselamatannya tidak akan seratus persen terjamin di sana.”

Seorang yang lain berdiri, “Kita bisa menyediakan tempat teraman untuknya di medan perang. Apakah kau begitu khawatir dengan tempat di bumi, dan tidak mempercayai penjagaan kita, Yachi Hitoka-san?”

“Maaf, bukan maksud saya untuk menghina penjagaan kita, dengan penuh kesederhanaan saya meminta maaf, namun, saya hanya ingin berkata bahwa tempat nomor satu teraman di kedua dunia ini adalah dunia ini sendiri, karena resiko terbunuhnya taktisian adalah sebesar nol persen,” Hitoka berkomat-kamit dalam hatinya, berharap untuk segera selesai, dan tolong para petinggi putuskanlah bahwa Kageyama Tobio tidak usah dibawa ke medan perang.

Seseorang duduk di ujung meja bundar, menyeringai sinis ke arahnya, “Aku nggak melihat idemu adalah sesuatu yang pantas dipikirkan, melainkan aku hanya melihat kamu yang tidak ingin ditinggalkan Kageyama, bukankah begitu?”

Hitoka berusaha keras menyembunyikan kegugupannya lewat tangannya yang bergetar, “Kamu nggak paham bagaimana rasanya kehilangan, orang yang baru saja tahu dunia sebaiknya diam saja—tentu saja aku juga berpikir untuk melindungi umat manusia, dan kehilangan seorang taktisian adalah hal yang seharusnya nomor satu dihindari.”

“Pencampuran perasaan pribadi dengan keputusan adalah sesuatu yang dilarang,” orang itu menyeringai lagi.

“Saya tidak mencampur-campurnya.” Hitoka duduk, dan duduk berarti adalah pendapatnya adalah mutlak, dan ia tidak bersedia diganggu tentang pendapatnya, diam-diam, dia meminta maaf pada Tobio yang tentunya masih berguling dan memasang wajah yang sama di tempatnya, dia tidak boleh pergi ke tempat yang dapat mencampuraduk keputusannya.

“Mohon perhatiannya sebentar,” Futakuchi Kenji mengangkat tangan kembali, sulit dipercaya bahwa sikap santainya berubah drastis di saat seperti ini, “Saya ingin menambah dan meralat laporan saya. Dilaporkan, Raja musuh turun tangan secara langsung di medan, oleh karena itu, dibutuhkan seorang taktisian yang benar-benar handal dan kita tidak bisa kehilangan mereka begitu saja. Saya menyetujui usul Yachi Hitoka-san.”

Hitoka yakin matanya berbinar-binar, menatap Kenji yang mengedipkan sebelah matanya secara samar, dia akan membuat sebuah catatan bahwa dia akan mentraktirnya sesukanya selama sehari penuh setelah ini.

Salah seorang petinggi berdiri, “Aku juga akan ikut. Aku memiliki dendam pribadi pada raja mereka.” Jantung Hitoka berdebar kencang, karena di tangan merekalah putusan akan diputuskan, dan mereka adalah absolut. “Kageyama Tobio-kun akan turun ke bumi sebagai seorang taktisian. Yachi Hitoka-kun, kamu bisa tinggal di sini.”

“Mohon tunggu sebentar!” Hitoka berdiri secara tiba-tiba, dan beberapa hadirin tersenyum penuh kemenangan, “Saya tidak paham mengapa Kageyama Tobio-kun harus turun ke bumi.”

Sang pemegang keputusan, yang menegur Hitoka perihal Tobio berdiri, “Dia bisa melihat kondisinya dan bisa mempertimbangkan semua variabel lebih baik dibanding jika dia ada di sini.”

Hitoka ingin menangis sekarang juga, rasanya ia ingin memberitahu alasan aslinya—namun mereka akan digantung begitu saja, dan segalanya terasa tampak sia-sia, masa mereka tidak paham akan keadaan mereka lima ratus tahun lalu? Apa mereka lupa?

“Pilihan kami mutlak.”

Yachi Hitoka berdiri, dan matanya menajam, ia tentu tidak akan memikirkan apa pun yang akan terjadi padanya, dan ia harus ikut—mereka pasti telah melupakan bencana lima ratus tahun lalu, mengabaikan getaran yang memerintahkannya untuk mundur saja seketika, “Saya baru akan membiarkan Kageyama Tobio-kun pergi jika saya diizinkan juga untuk ikut ke bumi.”

 

 

Seumur hidupnya, Shimizu Kiyoko tidak pernah berurusan dengan perasaan yang mengaitkan hati, yang membolak-balik keinginan dan penuh dengan kumparan pusat dari satu magnet yang tidak akan bisa membuatmu berpaling dari sang pembawa magnet, dan tahu-tahu, gurunya memberinya sebuah kompas ‘pencari jodoh’, dan Kiyoko hanya bisa menduga dan mengambil sebuah kesimpulan berdasarkan kemungkinan langkah yang akan diambil gurunya yang suka iseng dan bermain-main, _kemungkinan dia bermain-main dan hanya iseng pasti sembilan puluh sembilan koma sembilan puluh sembilan persen._

Bisa dibilang, Kiyoko memiliki ingatan yang bagus dan dia cukup bangga dengannya, karena itulah dia yakin dia hanya tinggal di padepokan milik gurunya untuk belajar seni beladiri dan astronomi, dan ia yakin, sama sekali tak ada yang mempelajari ilmu tentang _perjodohan_ apalagi _menggunakan kompas_ dengan metode _cari sendiri jodohmu hingga ke ujung dunia_. Memang, ia pernah bilang pada gurunya tentang ingin menjelajah menuju ke dunia luar, melihat sabana, merasakan dingin kutub, berkejaran dengan beruang di taiga, dan melihat air terjun di hutan hujan tropis, ia mendesah, tapi bukan begini juga.

Seandainya jodoh itu sedekat dua juniornya. Ia melepaskan tas beratnya, bersandar di sebuah pohon dan melorot ke posisi berbaring di sore hari, berniat melanjutkan perjalanan dini hari besok, dan ngomong-ngomong, dia lumayan kangen dengan dua juniornya—mereka berdua memang berisik dan menyebalkan, juga seringkali ia abaikan, namun, itu tidak seperti dia membenci mereka, tidak, karena justru ia lumayan baru saat menyadari bahwa ia cukup merindukan dua suara nyaring itu (dan atau dia saja yang tidak terlalu bagus jika berbicara dengan lelaki), dan dia ingat mereka yang menerima kompas dari gurunya di saat yang sama, saling meneriakkan bahwa mereka ingin berjodoh dengan Kiyoko-san, hanya untuk menemukan bahwa mereka hanya berjodoh dengan mereka masing-masing.

Soal sore ini, Kiyoko menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap langit, ia baru tahu bahwa langit bisa semerah ini, bukan lembayung yang mewarnai, namun itu merah, merah sekali dengan saputan karat dan putih di dalam campurannya, tampak terlalu indah, namun sesaat, nampak terlalu berbahaya. Sesaat kemudian, ia ingin tahu, apakah ia akan menemukan kompasnya berputar keras, tak tentu arah saat ia ada di dekat seseorang?

Karena padang ini terasa terlalu luas jika ia harus arungi sendirian.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya. Kembali lagi ke awal, Kiyoko tidak terlalu paham bagaimana perasaan manusia bekerja, dan jenis perasaan yang ia ketahui dan paling tidak pernah rasakan paling-paling hanyalah sekedar senang, sedih, atau jengkel yang ia secara umum alami di padepokan sang guru, jadi kadang dia berpikir, apa sebaiknya perasaan yang harus ia tampilkan di saat ia bertemu dengan jodohnya, secara benar-benar? Tidak akan mungkin, kan, kau bercerita tentang kompas ‘pencari jodoh’ itu begitu saja? Bahkan mungkin dia akan menganggapmu gila. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kiyoko menutup mukanya dengan topi lebar yang sejak tadi ia kenakan untuk menghindari sengatan matahari, mencoba memulai fase alfanya dengan tenang, dan angin terasa dingin sekali meskipun ini masih pertengahan musim panas—dan ia tidak peduli masalah pakaiannya yang akan terkena debu yang dibawa oleh angin dan rerumputan yang menempel di rambutnya—yang penting ia tidur dulu untuk sejenak, tetapi bahkan setelah berpindah ke kanan, ke kiri, telungkup, dan kembali lagi pun ia tidak dapat tertidur sedikit pun.

Ia mengganti posisinya untuk terduduk dengan mata yang menatap lurus dengan lelah, sekedar memasukkan tangannya ke saku untuk mengecek apakah kompas itu masih ada di sana (hei, siapa yang ingin mencuri kompas dengan tampang yang tidak terlalu bagus itu?), mencoba melihatnya sebagai sebuah bukti visual, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat ia melihat kompas itu berputar tak tentu arah.

Shimizu Kiyoko memutar matanya ke sekeliling, sementara batinnya menjerit-jerit kegirangan—begitukah namanya?, siapa? Siapa? Dan saat pemandangan matanya berhenti di satu titik, ada dua orang yang berjalan bersebelahan, mereka tampak begitu bercahaya, ditambah dengan pakaian putih-putih mereka (dan jarum kompasnya tak juga berhenti berputar), dia siapa? Yang lelaki? Yang perempuan? Matanya terus terpaku pada mereka, dan pada saat mereka mendekat,

Bukan, bukan mereka yang ia tatap, dia baru sadar jika yang ia pandangi hanyalah yang _perempuan,_ dan dia tidak paham mengapa dia tampak seperti dewi yang rupawan dan anggun, dan sisi kekanakannya yang meskipun kental terasa, itu terlihat sebagai sebuah anugerah tiada tara, rasanya nafasnya telah berhenti begitu saja saat dia melihatnya mendekat ke arahnya,

Shimizu Kiyoko telah jatuh cinta.

(Kiyoko pernah bertanya soal jatuh cinta sesama jenis di saat kedua juniornya mendapat kompas masing-masing dan tampak hasilnya, membuat mereka berwajah sepucat orang mati dan dengan tergagap, mereka bilang bahwa mereka sendiri pun tidak paham—dan memintanya membuka kompasnya (pasti modus) dan kompas miliknya tetap menunjuk ke arah utara, wajah mereka tampak sesaat kecewa, dan ia pun masih berakhir tidak memahaminya,

 _Memangnya mungkin?_ )

 

 

Sawamura Daichi mendudukkan dirinya, lelah, seraya memegangi lengan kirinya yang terus mengeluarkan darah, lututnya terasa begitu lemas dan luka-lukanya terlihat tidak bisa sembuh dalam waktu dekat, dia sedikit mendecih dan berupaya untuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin, padahal sesaat tadi, luka itu tidak terasa sakit sama sekali, bahkan ia membuat langit di bumi menjadi merah karat, hanya merah—sebagai sebuah pertanda bahaya.

Ia mendecih lagi. Ia telah gagal sebagai seorang penjaga, dan ini adalah salahnya perang akan segera terjadi, di bumi ini, di tempat yang sudah lama damai dan tenang ini, dan sebagian besar kawannya di baris depan mati, meskipun tidak ada kerusakan yang terlalu parah dan kerugian yang terlalu berat yang ditanggung pihaknya, dan waktu untuk menjaga bumi dari kemasukan sesuatu yang asing itu semakin berkurang—ditandai dengan sang pemimpin yang telah datang meski ia tidak tahu dia akan ikut atau hanya menjadi sekedar pajangan, dan menjadi pengendali dari balik layar.

Sebuah suara yang ia kenal memanggil namanya dengan nada ringan yang biasanya, namun penuh dengan ketegasan, butuh waktu buat Daichi agar dia dapat menoleh dengan mudah, salahkan luka-lukanya dan jantungnya yang mendadak berdebar dengan terlalu keras, hidup selama bertahun-tahun sebagai penjaga terkadang membuatnya lupa akan hal lain selain bagaimana cara mengatur strategi perang dan seni pedang, atau mungkin cara berkuda atau malah cara menggunakan senjata tajam, “Daichi.”

Dengan susah payah, ia menoleh ke sebelahnya, mendapati temannya, Sugawara Koushi melambaikan tangannya seraya tersenyum lebar, mendekatinya dengan langkah-langkah ringan yang, ah, khas Suga sekali, tak perlu ia mengerjapkan mata agar langsung menyadari bahwa itu adalah teman lamanya setelah sekian lama. Mungkin ujung bibirnya sedikit pecah akibat pertarungan barusan, karena terasa sedikit sakit di saat ia mencoba menggumamkan nama yang sudah lama tak ia sebutkan, “Ada apa, Suga?”

“Hei, sekian lama kita tak bertemu, seharusnya kau menyapaku dengan ‘Hei, apa kabar?’ bukan dengan ‘Ada apa?’, tahu.” Koushi berhenti dan mengambil posisi jongkok di depannya, tangannya memamerkan sebuah kotak obat bertulis PPPK dengan tanda tambah merah di depannya, inginnya ia bertanya mengapa dan bagaimana bisa ia membawanya di saat yang tepat di saat Koushi menyengir dan bibirnya seolah menggumam, ‘insting, bung, jangan remehkan insting!’ untuk membuatnya mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Namun, ekspresi ringan itu berubah menjadi sedikit beku ketika ia bertanya, “Bagaimana bisa kau terluka sampai seperti ini, Daichi?” itu hanya yang terucap, dan sebagian lagi, yang tak terucap, adalah— _kamu ‘kan yang paling kuat._

Daichi memalingkan mukanya, tampak darinya isyarat _yang paling kuat pun juga bisa kalah_ — _di atas langit pun ada langit_ , dan ia tertawa pelan seraya berharap lukanya tidak terasa terlalu perih, “Yaah … Suga, biarkan luka-lukaku menutup dulu, oke?” Tanah tempatnya duduk terasa basah, penuh unsur hara, meskipun pepohonan tidak tumbuh di sekitarnya, sedikit heran—namun dia mengoreksi dirinya sendiri, sejak lima ratus tahun lalu, yang tersisa dari tempat ini pun hanya tanah yang subur, tanpa rerumputan dan pepohonan sedikit pun mau mendekati mereka, dan jejak darah yang tumpah masih tersisa.

Senyuman Koushi cerah sekali, sampai-sampai ia merasa ini adalah siang hari yang aman dan indah, bukan sore hari yang berwarna karat—tempat ini ada di perbatasan antara dunia ini dan _yang lain_ , memiliki karakteristik yang lebih menyerupai bumi, dulunya, tempat ini tidak subur namun gersang seperti ini, mereka seratus persen subur dan sejak lima ratus tahun lalu, sepasukan manusia terpilih ditugaskan untuk menjaga bumi dari serangan dunia lain, dan bertugas untuk memilih siapa saja yang bisa memasukinya—dan ia mendengarnya berkata, “Lemaskan otot-ototmu sejenak, Daichi, jangan terlalu tegang, oke? Aku akan mengobati lukamu.”

“Makasih,” balasnya, kemudian dengan satu helaan dan hembusan panjang nafas, Daichi membiarkan sebagian ototnya untuk berelaksasi, dan Koushi, setelah mengaduk-aduk isi kotak P3K (yang sewajarnya hanya berisi kasa, gunting kecil, dan plester) dan membuat Daichi berpikiran apa barang yang membuatnya mengaduk-aduknya itu, meraih lengan kanannya, mengobatinya dengan teliti, sementara pikirannya kembali ke masa bertahun-tahun lalu.

“Nah,” Sugawara Koushi mengawali pembicaraan untuk memecah diam, “Sekarang katakan padaku mengapa tempat ini bisa menjadi terlalu kacau balau, dan apa yang aku lewatkan setelah meninggalkan tempat ini dalam waktu yang lama?” patahan panah dan pedang masih tergeletak, tertancap sia-sia di sana dan mereka berdua, terduduk di sana bagai satu-satunya orang yang selamat di suatu perang yang terlalu hebat.

Daichi menarik nafas, “Sepasukan penuh. Aku nggak paham mengapa raja mereka langsung turun tangan. Satu banding lima puluh.” Satu kilas balik bagai membayang di matanya, membuat sebuah imaji yang tampak begitu nyata, “Kamu tahu, aku sempat ingin kamu ada di sana, bertarung bersamaku.”

Ia lihat Sugawara Koushi berpindah dan mendudukkan dirinya lagi, ganti menarik tangan kirinya, ia baru menyadari betapa banyak lukanya, dan Daichi tidak paham haruskah ia tersenyum lega ataukah meringis kesakitan. “Iya, ya. Aku pasti bisa membantu pasukan kita, bukannya bermain-main di bumi dengan seseorang yang mengobrak-abrik perasaanmu dengan menyedihkan,” setetes obat merah menelusup ke dalam lukanya, mencoba memberi suatu efek lewat kandungannya untuk memperbaiki jaringan yang terbuka lebar, dan seharusnya, rasa sakit terdapat di daerah itu, namun, pada kenyataannya ia tak merasakan apa pun.

“Maaf, aku nggak bermaksud untuk melukai perasaanmu,” Daichi mencoba menatap ke arah Sugawara Koushi yang justru membuat wajah yang berbanding terbalik dengan perasaannya, dia nyengir lebar seraya masih terfokus pada luka-lukanya, dan ia baru menyadari bahwa sedari tadi, mereka tak saling melihat mata masing-masing. “Jadi, gimana dengan dia?”

Sesaat, tempat ini tampak lebih seperti tempat yang mati—tanah subur yang gersang, yang disirami dengan darah dan ditanami dengan patahan panah dan pedang, jika tak ada angin yang menghembus pun wajar, karena tanah ini adalah tanah yang _kalah._ Daichi juga sudah kalah, dua kali: dalam membohongi perasaannya dan dalam melindungi bumi, dan maka dari itu ia membiarkan sebuah topik basi terangkat, semata-mata untuk berusaha memisahkan sepi yang terasa, berdiri terlalu dekat di antara mereka berdua.

“Yah … haha.” Tawa itu berkesan pahit, dan Daichi nyaris tidak mengerti, bagaimana bisa orang sebaik dan selembut Koushi bisa tertawa sepahit itu, dan sesaat, ia menyadari bahwa sedikit sekali sisi yang ia ketahui dari orang yang telah menjadi kawannya sejak lama, “Suka dengan orang enggak peka itu makan hati,” dengan ringan dia berkata, dan mau tidak mau, Daichi pun menyetujuinya, “Terus aku harus bagaimana?”

“Menurutku saja sih, tapi, aku pikir kamu juga sama nggak pekanya.” Untuk pertama kalinya sejak bertahun-tahun, dia bisa nyengir dengan lepas, seolah untuknya, kehadiran Sugawara Koushi di sisinya membuatnya dapat melepaskan diri sejenak dari semua hal menyebalkan ini, sementara si pemilik rambut abu yang telah menyelesaikan pertolongan pertama pada kedua lengannya itu tampak terkaget, semacam memberi pertanyaan, _aku? Nggak peka? Daichi, kamu nggak salah sebut, ‘kan?_

Dia yang terluka berpaling, menyadari bahwa kata yang dipilihnya barusan adalah sebuah kesalahan total, dan memilih untuk mengganti topik, “Suga, kamu nggak mencoba menggunakan kekuatanmu, yang _itu_?” saat ia mengucapkannya, kembali ia membuat blunder total kedua, barulah menyadari bahwa dia telah mengangkat sebuah topik yang tak seharusnya diangkat, apalagi jika dijadikan sebuah pengalih topik, Daichi ingin tahu ada apa dengan kepalanya hari ini.

“Kamu tahu jawabannya, dari dulu, bukan?” Sugawara memutuskan menjawabnya dengan tertawa lebar, ada sesuatu yang benar-benar salah pada dirinya, pada Sugawara, dan pada dunia (milik mereka berdua), selalu saja begitu, dan jika ini adalah sebuah permainan peran, ingin Daichi meminta agar diputarkan sebuah musik, instrumen, lagu, apa pun yang terasa mengiris hati dengan ngilu, “Aku masih ingin jadi seorang manusia. Aku manusia, dan selamanya manusia.”

Pada akhirnya pun masih ada dinding tak tertembus yang memisahkan mereka berdua, membuat mereka dekat, namun terasa begitu jauh—pada akhirnya, Daichi tersisa, nggak mengerti apa pun tentang Koushi.

 

 

Hitoka tidak paham mengapa ia selalu salah prediksi akan suatu hal.

Contohnya, hari ini. Memang dia meminta syarat Tobio untuk turun ke bumi dengan dia yang menemaninya ke mana pun dia pergi (niatnya sih, agar tidak ada penyimpangan dan kekacauan yang malaikat ini perbuat), dan sejauh ini memang baik-baik saja, hingga Tobio sampai ke daerah kota yang terlalu familiar baginya, tempat di mana seseorang pujaan Tobio tinggal dan manusia memang terlalu rumit—mereka membuat rumah-rumah tinggi dan berliku, untuk kemudian bersembunyi di dalamnya seolah menghindari takdir.

“Ingat tujuan kita sebenarnya, Kageyama-kun!” dengan susah payah, Hitoka  menarik lengan panjang pakaian Tobio, mencegahnya untuk pergi ke arah yang salah—Tobio berjalan ke arah barat dengan (wajah kosong dan langkah yang sedikit bungkuk, dan yang dimasukkan di dalam tasnya yang tampak bundar sekali hanyalah sebuah bola voli, bola voli yang sama dengan yang dipeluknya dan Hitoka menanyakan kesehatan mentalnya sekarang) langkah yang panjang dengan wujud manusia bertinggi seratus delapan puluh senti, bandingkan dengan Hitoka yang lebih kecil empat puluh senti, jauh tidak sebanding, sementara tujuan mereka adalah arah timur, “Hei, ayolah, Kageyama-kuuun,” ujarnya dengan nada yang setengah putus asa—dan baru mendapatkan hasil setelah terseret sejauh lima puluh meter ke barat dari tempatnya semula.

Kageyama Tobio mengerjapkan matanya sejenak sebelum mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali, “Ah, maaf, maaf, aku melamun,” ujarnya, dan mengikuti arah Hitoka yang memimpinnya berjalan ke depan seraya menggandeng tangannya, mencegahnya untuk melamun dan berbalik arah kembali, atau bisa dibilang lebih baik, jika Tobio memimpin jalan, ada kemungkinan bahwa Hitoka akan tertinggal jauh di belakang, langit begitu merah di saat beberapa menit menuju senja, dan seorang penjaga bumi pernah memberitahunya jika langit berwarna merah, maka itu adalah bahaya bagi eksistensi mereka dan mereka, para malaikat, bertugas untuk menjaga stabilitas dua dunia dan mencegah siapa pun berbuat kerusakan di bumi, sementara pasukan mereka telah selangkah lebih lambat—dan Tobio memecah keheningan, “Hei, Yachi-san, bukankah akan lebih cepat jika kita membuka sayap kita?”

Gadis berambut pirang pucat itu tertawa, “Ini ‘kan bumi, kita nggak mungkin menakuti mereka dan membuka identitas kita sembarangan, bukan?” dan salahkan pasukan mereka yang membuat tempat mereka terlalu rumit, padahal pasukan musuh tidak akan mungkin membuang-buang banyak waktu, dan salahkan saja kemampuan mobilitas manusia yang terbatas dan ketidakmungkinan mengeluarkan sayap sekarang, waktu terus bergulir, bung, namun ini bukan saatnya untuk mengeluh.

Dalam beberapa menit kemudian, tangan Tobio terus digenggam secara satu sisi oleh Hitoka yang sudah mulai tampak kelelahan, dan beberapa detik, Hitoka mendengar sang lelaki yang berkata dengan tenang, “Yachi-san, mau kugendong?”

Hitoka melebarkan matanya, dan sesaat, pipinya memerah semerah kepiting rebus, “H—hah? A—aku masih bisa berjalan, kok! Aku belum lumpuh, sungguh!” sementara genggaman itu terlepas, terganti tugas dengan menutup muka, bagus, sekarang Hitoka tampak seperti seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta, sementara orang yang disukainya menawarkan sebuah gendongan belakang.

Tobio melangkah dengan santai ke depannya, dan berjongkok dengan kedua tangan lurus ke belakang, bersiap menggendongnya, “Langkahmu terlalu lambat. Kalau kugendong, perjalanan kita pasti tidak makan waktu terlalu lama,” dan Hitoka tertegun, _ah, karena itu, toh, dia bertanya soal sayap_ , tapi tunggu—“Dan kita, tentu nggak bisa mengeluarkan sayap, bukan? Sesuai katamu.” Tobio berkata dengan tambah ringan, sebentar—sebuah penghinaan.

“Tetap jalan,” Hitoka mengerucutkan bibirnya setelah mengatakannya, berjalan mengabaikan Tobio yang masih berjongkok, “Aku akan mengikutimu, dan aku nggak akan memperlama perjalanan,” andai saja badannya menjadi jauh lebih tinggi, ia pasti tidak akan memperlama, suara bisikan hatinya menangis perih, “Cepat sana, jalan.”

Kageyama Tobio memasang wajah kebingungan untuk lima detik kemudian menyusulnya yang seharusnya berada lima puluh meter di depannya, jejak kaki mereka tersamar di antara rerumputan yang tampak begitu merah sore ini—segalanya merah.

 

 

Samar. Gelap. Samar. Gelap.

Seberkas sinar memasuki matanya, sedikit terlalu terang—itu bukan sejenis terang yang menyenangkan, itu adalah sejenis terang yang tidak akan membuatmu merasa aman—dan tiga, lima, pupilnya menghitung-hitung, berubah menjadi sebuah bayangan monokromatik yang mengisi dalam mimpi-mimpinya. Samar. Dunianya samar. Sedetik gelap.

Sinar ini apa?

Tangannya menjulur, mencoba menggapai, ingin rasanya ia mematikan sinar itu sekarang juga—dan kedip, kedip, kedip—samar. Harusnya kacamatanya ada dengannya. Harusnya ia bisa melihat dengan jelas. Tetapi sinar itu terlalu terang. Menyebalkan. Menyakitkan.

… Menakutkan?

“Kamu sudah bangun, eh?” sebuah suara menyadarkannya yang masih hanya dapat melihat hitam di dalam putih, dengan campuran buram dan berbayang, tidak, seingatnya penglihatannya tidak pernah seburuk ini—ini di mana? Pikirannya terpecah pada dia, suara asing itu, ruangan buram ini dan sinar terangnya yang tidak menyenangkan, sementara tangannya yang menggapai terasa menggenggam sesuatu—bagaimana posisinya sekarang? Ia terduduk—ah, ia terduduk.

Ruangan ini asing, segalanya asing, dan mendadak, perasaan mual mengaduk-aduk perutnya secara brutal dan kepalanya terasa sakit, ingatan-ingatan buruk mulai membayanginya, membangkitkan diri secara konstan—Yamaguchi pernah menyebutkannya sebagai gangguan stress pasca trauma, meskipun ia tak yakin, perlahan, dia membasahi tenggorokannya dengan ludah, mencoba bertanya dengan suara kering, “Maaf, kacamataku—?”

“Kacamata?” Bayangan hitam itu menaikkan nadanya, bertanya, dan dia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya secara jelas untuk menatap ekspresinya, tidak, ini _benar-benar_ bukan tempat yang dikenalinya, karena tempatnya tidak memiliki cahaya seterang ini, dia terjebak di tempat aneh ini dan satu-satunya pembantunya untuk dapat melihat lebih jelas telah raib, dan mengapa ia bisa sampai di sini? Kapan ia pergi dari dunia itu? Ia mendengar orang itu terbatuk sejenak, dan berkata, “Aku nggak menemukanmu dengan kacamata.”

Bayangan itu bergerak mendekatinya, dan sontak, ia menyeret badannya untuk menjauh. “Jadi … bagaimana kau menemukanku?” dia berkata, berusaha tenang, namun tidak bisa melihat apa pun, melihat sesuatu secara buram itu terlalu menyebalkan dan bahkan lebih menjengkelkan ketimbang buta, ayolah, dia meraba sisi kasur (yang juga asing) itu, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang dapat digunakannya untuk melihat dengan lebih jelas, namun nihil. Tidak ada. Kepanikan mulai menghampirinya dengan satu pukulan keras.

“Aku nggak punya makanan, bicara soal itu, aku meninggalkan makananku untuk malam ini hanya untuk membawamu yang aku bahkan nggak tahu ini adalah malapetaka atau bukan,” dia berkata, dan terkutuklah mata rabun ini, bagaimana wajahnya dan seperti apa ekspresi yang ia buat, “Aku memang nggak punya makanan, ngomong-ngomong, tapi mungkin aku masih punya sisa jus jeruk dan beberapa kue yang aku nggak terlalu ingin memikirkan aku yang memakan itu, oh, atau kau mau air?”

Dia menggeleng, meskipun kenyataannya, perutnya mengabaikan gelengannya dan membuat sebuah konser—syukurlah, dia bisa menahannya dan tidak terdengar sehingga memalukannya, “Terima kasih, namun, aku tidak ingin itu … dan aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana kau bisa membawa dan menemukanku.”

“Ngomong-ngomong, kamu ini … apa?” mengabaikan pertanyaannya, sosok hitam-hitam itu balik bertanya, dan dia hanya bisa membeku, dia bertanya dia ini _apa_ , yang mana itu berarti, dia benar-benar tidak sedang berada di tempatnya berasal, dan di mana Yamaguchi sekarang, dia butuh Yamaguchi untuk menjadi ‘mata’nya di saat seperti ini—terkadang ia begitu menyesal mengapa ia hanya bisa bergantung pada orang lain sekarang, “Maksudku, sayapmu itu apa, dan kaki kacamu itu apa—?” dua, tiga, dan berondongan pertanyaan yang selanjutnya, “Aku tahu kamu bukan sejenis orang aneh yang hobi dengan _cosplay_ karena aku yakin mereka asli.”

“Maafkan aku,” ujarnya, mencari padanan kata paling sopan yang dimilikinya di tempat yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal, “Sebelum aku mengatakannya padamu, tolong jelaskan padaku ini tempat yang seperti apa—ini bumi, tempat manusia tinggal, bukan? Aku tidak bisa melihat tanpa kacamataku sama sekali, jika itu yang ingin kautahu,” lanjutnya, ragu-ragu, dan bayangan hitam itu tetap tegak pada tempatnya, tidak mencoba melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan—jika iya, ia ragu bahwa ia tidak akan bertingkah aneh dan langsung menghilangkan kedua kakinya, begitu saja.

“Kalau itu maumu,” terdengar selarik helaan nafas dari bayangan asing itu, dan tarikan yang lain terasa begitu mendebarkan—bukan, aneh, dia tidak memahaminya sama sekali—pemikirannya terpotong oleh lanjutan kata-katanya, “Begini, aku menemukanmu di tumpukan sampah dan aku meninggalkan makanan yang aku beli tadi, kamu bisa membayangkan, ‘kan, repotnya membawa orang dengan dua tanganmu sementara kau harus membawa lagi seplastik besar makanan?” ujarnya, nadanya terdengar santai, “Nah, sekarang ceritakan padaku kamu ini apa, dan siapa—eh, tujuanmu ke sini itu adalah hal yang utama.”

“Memangnya kamu akan percaya?” ia tidak bisa lagi menahan keinginan untuk menyeringai secara gila, menemukan titik yang sekiranya fatal untuk orang-orang menyebalkan seperti orang di hadapannya, meninggalkan kosakata formal itu—bahkan dia tidak pernah seinformal itu, bahkan kepada sang kakak.

Namun pertanyaan itu dilahap angin: untuk sesaat, ia tidak bisa kembali merasakan kehadiran sang bayangan hitam, dan ide bahwa dia _ditinggalkan_ oleh orang asing itu menakutkannya—ia tidak bisa berjalan, ia tidak bisa melihat dengan benar, terlebih, ini bukanlah area yang ia kenal, karena jika ia mengenalnya dengan baik, ada aroma dua orang yang selalu berurusan dengannya yang tersebar di setiap tepi-tepi jalan, dan ia menyentuh ujung-ujung kakinya sendiri.

Terlalu dingin. Terakhir tidak seperti ini. Tidak sedingin ini.

Ia merasa bahwa ia mulai menggigil dengan brutal, dan secara tiba-tiba, ia merasa bahwa dirinya tersentuh oleh sesuatu yang benar-benar asing, dan serbuan penglihatan yang nampak terlalu jelas, sedetik, dua detik—ada yang mendiami bagian dekat wajahnya, tidak, bagaimana bisa penjagaannya bisa terlolos begitu saja? Ia yakin ia tidak menurunkan kewaspadaannya sedikit pun tadi, dan dengan mudah, lelaki itu—ah, rupanya dia memiliki rambut sehitam arang dan pakaiannya sama hitam, dan yang tidak dapat disangkal sedikit pun kulitnya yang tampak berwarna sedikit gelap, pantas saja dia mengiranya sebagai sebuah bayangan hitam yang begitu menakutkan tadi, eh, dia tidak takut, ‘kan?—menghancurkannya.

Ia menghela nafas, panjang, “Aku sedang mencari penawar untuk kakiku yang membeku.”

 

 

Inginnya, Tadashi merutuk kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia bersandar pada salah satu pilar istana, menyesali tentang bagaimana bisa dia tidak melakukan tugasnya dengan benar dan malah membiarkan pangerannya turun ke bumi tanpa perlindungan suatu apa, Tadashi paham sang pangeran tidak akan bisa bertahan dengan baik dengan kedua kakinya yang membeku, dan seharusnya dia tetap ada di sana—bukannya ke tempat yang asing dan seharusnya dia tidak menceritakan apa pun tentang dunia lain—karena penawar itu, sesungguhnya, bisa ditemukan di mana saja.

Seharusnya dia bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dengan baik dan benar, bukannya malah mengatakan soal hal lain, dan tamatlah dirinya jika seseorang menemukan kamar sang pangeran kosong, dan itu karena dirinya, dan mendadak, ia ingin sebuah kekuatan di mana dia bisa menghilang dengan cepat dan mudah, kemudian mengembalikan pangerannya menuju tempat di mana dia seharusnya berada, sang raja tidak akan membiarkan anggota keluarga istana, terutama sang pangeran pergi dari tempat kebesarannya menuju suatu tempat antah berantah, dan dia hanya bisa bersandar dengan perasaan aneh yang bercampuraduk.

Dia gagal dalam melindungi sang pangeran, yang telah melindunginya berkali-kali, dulu, dan ia terduduk lemas, terkutuklah semuanya, bagaimana dia bisa ke bumi dengan tanpa melanggar suatu apa?

“Yamaguchi-kun,” panggil sebuah suara yang tak asing, dan matilah ia sekarang, tiang gantungannya ada di depan mata dan dia tidak memiliki hak untuk menolak apa pun yang diputuskannya—kata-katanya perintah.

Dia segera berbalik, berdiri dengan kecepatan cahaya dan bungkukan sembilan puluh derajat itu lebih dari sebuah respek, dan dia yang berlutut juga bukan hanya sekedar formalitas, karena dia masih melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati, karena sang raja adalah salah satu pihak yang membantunya untuk mempertemukan dirinya dengan sosok yang menyelamatkannya dulu, secara tidak langsung, dan dengan bibir setengah bergetar, dia menjawab, “Segenap jiwa raga saya adalah untuk Anda, Yang Mulia.”

Sosok itu tersenyum lembut, lembut sekali sampai tidak ada yang akan mengiranya salah satu bagian dari mereka—begitu tampak malaikat, sebuah potret asli dari seorang malaikat, dan bagaimana pun mereka berseteru, mungkin mereka akan tujuh puluh persen percaya padanya jika dari tampang, dia adalah sesosok malaikat yang terjebak di lingkungan para iblis, “Tadashi-kun,” ucapnya, dan orang itu mempunyai dua panggilan khusus untuknya—Yamaguchi untuk sebuah formalitas, dan Tadashi adalah untuk sebuah pembicaraan tanpa prosedur penghormatan yang khusus, hanya seperti sepasang teman lama, “Aku dengar kau memberitahu Kei tentang bumi, beberapa waktu lalu.”

Dia membelalakkan matanya—pembicaraan tentang Kei adalah pembicaraan yang bisa mengangkat derajatmu secara drastis atau pun kematianmu secara mendadak—ingin rasanya dia membohongi semua orang, namun bibirnya tidak untuk berbohong dan pada akhirnya, dia menggumam pelan, “Maafkan kesalahan saya. Saya siap dihukum seperti apa pun.”

“Hei, Tadashi-kun, berhentilah bersikap seolah aku adalah seorang psikopat gila!” tawa sang raja terdengar cukup membahana, dan ada sesuatu yang benar-benar _salah_. “Kei memang harus ke bumi, dan aku hanya ingin berterimakasih padamu karena telah mengirimnya ke sana,” lanjutnya, dan benar, demi Tuhan, ini benar-benar salah. Seharusnya dia tidak tertawa ringan. Dan sejak kapan sang raja mau melepaskan adiknya begitu saja ke bumi? Tadashi mengerjapkan matanya, mencari alasan dalam dirinya yang berlutut.

Jubah gelap sang raja berkibar, dan mahkotanya miring, membentuk sudut alfa sama dengan tiga puluh derajat, bertahun-tahun melayani keluarga kerajaan, adalah suatu hal yang alami jika ia memasang radar bahaya yang lebih besar jika sang raja tertawa lepas, meski itu tidak juga dalam proses keluar dari karakter.

“Malam ini, aku akan ke sana.” Sang Raja tersenyum, dan Tadashi yang membeku dalam posisi berlututnya melebarkan matanya, dan sebelum ia sempat—secara tidak sopan—bertanya, lelaki yang berwajah sebelas dua belas dengan sang adik itu pun melanjutkan, “Dengan beberapa pengawal. Kamu tahu, sudah saatnya wilayah kita diperluas,” dan dia dengar langkah kakinya berjalan melewatinya, “Dan, Yamaguchi Tadashi-kun, kamu ikut denganku.”

 

 

Shouyou berguling dengan kesal. Akhir-akhir ini semua orang tampak menghindar dari dirinya—untuk lebih tepatnya, semua orang menghindari memberitahunya suatu kebenaran, seakan malapetaka akan datang jika ia terlibat di dalamnya, hei, setahunya dia ‘kan masih manusia, bukan semacam dewa pembawa kemalangan yang wajib dihindari. Mood jeleknya sekarang tambah berlipat-lipat, bagus. Bahkan Koushi tidak memberitahunya apa pun dan bahkan meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah (memangnya dia tidak akan dengar langkah kaki dan suara pintu yang terbuka di saat rumah mereka sunyi dan hanya mereka berdua di sana?).

Untungnya masih ada makanan yang ditinggalkan—jadi dia tidak akan mati kebosanan semalaman ini, dan dia juga masih memiliki _video game_ yang belum mereka mainkan, sebenarnya, ia ingin mengajak Kenma untuk bermain dengannya, ngomong-ngomong, Kenma adalah tetangga sebelah rumahnya yang bisa dibilang, seorang dewanya bermain _game_ , namun inilah tradisi dan aturan-aturan ketatnya, Shouyou menghela nafas bosan di kamar (kapal pecah) acak-acakannya, dan merebahkan dirinya di kasurnya, mencoba membuat daftar apa saja yang ingin ia lakukan dalam beberapa jam ke depan, meskipun pada akhirnya itu adalah sebuah daftar yang tinggal daftar, tidak ada realisasi yang nyata yang akan dilakukan di sana.

Sugawara-san pergi diam-diam, setelah kejadian yang cukup mengagetkannya—siapa juga yang tidak kaget jika seseorang menciummu secara tiba-tiba, lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa penjelasan apa pun—dan segitunyakah dia ingin menghindarinya? Shouyou mengambil dan melempari koleksi komiknya satu per satu, dan mematikan lampunya hingga yang tersisa hanyalah lampu tidur, iya, dia tahu itu memang benar-benar kontras dari namanya, Hinata Shouyou tidak terlalu menyukai tempat yang terang, bagaimanapun bentuknya, bukan karena matanya takkan sanggup melihat dengan cahaya keras, tetapi entahlah, kedua matanya hanya tidak terlalu menyukai sinar yang teramat terang, kau boleh anggap itu aneh, namun itu adalah kenyataannya, Shouyou menarik selimutnya hingga sebatas dagu.

Ada suara terbentur yang cukup keras—atau benar-benar keras sehingga dapat terdengar olehnya, di tempat yang sedikit jauh dari pintu utama—yang menghantam pintu, dan mood Shouyou sukses hancur berantakan, dan inginnya, Shouyou akan marah-marah sepuasnya nanti (walau tidak ada yang akan menganggapnya serius, biasanya), ini malam dan siapa yang sembarangan pergi keluar, menantang tradisi? Jika ada yang melanggar, maka ia akan melanggar juga, Shouyou menggumam dengan sangat riang, dia akan berjalan-jalan menatap malam yang pasti tidak akan lebih jelek dari senja karat tadi, bukan?

Dengan malas, Shouyou bangkit dan berjalan dengan kaki yang setengah diseret menuju pintu ruang tamu, dan kemudian dia membuka pintunya, apa yang ada di balik pintu itu terasa begitu berat dan ada seseorang dengan pakaian putih yang berwarna darah sekarang, pakaiannya banyak tersobek di sana sini dan namun berambut malam yang terkapar menelungkup di depan pintunya, banyak bekas luka yang mengalirkan darah—noda darah yang jatuh bercampur dengan gugus air membuat merah pekat itu menjadi lebih lunak, ada panah yang tertancap di banyak bagian tubuhnya, sementara dia tampak begitu mengenaskan, Shouyou membelalakkan matanya.

Sesaat, bagian malaikat di dalam tubuhnya berhasil mengiming-iminginya dengan, dia akan dipuji jika berbuat baik, dan mulai mengangkat tubuh yang berkali lipat lebih berat darinya dan beberapa puluh senti lebih tinggi darinya, lagipula, jika dia sadar nanti, mungkin dia bisa mengajaknya mengusir kesunyian yang berlipat ganda, atau apa pun boleh, yang penting kebosanannya akan hilang dan dia bisa menyisakan sisa malamnya dengan tenang.

Dia bersenandung dengan nada asal dan mencoba untuk membopong si terluka, tanpa mengetahui bahwa yang ia bopong mengeluarkan sebuah senyum yang lebih tampak seperti—menyeringai senang.

_Hei, akhirnya, aku temukan kamu._


End file.
